Fashion Wars (Extended Edition)
by inudigifan201
Summary: Adrien and Mr. Agreste's rivals in the fashion industry take interest in Marinette. Both father and son become jealous and over protective of the young designer. But, do they really need to be? Marinette has already made up her mind. this is the extended edition of the popular fic of the same name... and by the same author.
1. Marinette the designer

sorry for the long wait ya'll... i have no excuse other than i wanted to focus on other stories... and then i got writer's block, and then i relapsed into my sims addiction. on the day i post this, mom is at UVA for a check up and hopefully be put on the list to get a new kidney. she's doing great BTW.

i had a thought, instead of giving Lucas a sequel, how about an epilogue? i can post it separately, but i just want to know what ya'll prefer.

i decided to give Maxwell a makeover. he looked like Steve Jobs in the original, and that didn't fit his character. also, please stop shipping Lucas with Chloe! i ship Chloe with Nathaniel so Chloe X Lucas will never happen. Lucas will get a love interest, but she won't be Chloe, Lila, or Marinette. i have someone special planned for him.

other changes: i combined chapters 1 &2\. 1 felt very short to me.

Volpina; thanks for the fixed translations!much appreciated. i was able to copy and paste them into word from your reviews of the original story.

anyway... enjoy the chapter.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 1. Marinette the designer

Mr. Agreste stared down a black-haired man with hazel eyes wearing a black suit.

Adrien matched his father's expression to a boy about his age. The boy also had black hair and hazel eyes. He wore a black button down shirt with a white shirt underneath, distressed jeans, red tennis shoes, and a gold chain around his neck.

"Maxwell." Mr. Agreste's eyes narrowed.

"Gabriel." The man smiled vilely.

"Lucas." Adrien matched his father again.

"Adrien." The boy matched the man.

"Um… Mr. Agreste?" Marinette walked into the office. "You wanted to see me?"

Mr. Agreste's expression softened as he turned his gaze to her. "Yes, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Come on in."

"New intern Gabriel?" The man, Maxwell, grinned evilly. "She's awfully young."

Mr. Agreste shot the man a warning gaze.

"Or perhaps a model." The boy, Lucas, looked her up and down and smiled evilly as well. "She's cute."

Marinette blushed and gripped her sketchbook closer to her chest. Who were these men? She could just feel the tension in the room when she walked in.

Adrien glared daggers at Lucas while Mr. Agreste cleared his throat.

He then held out his hand. "Have a seat Miss Dupain-Cheng and I'll have a look at your designs."

She did as she was told and handed her sketchbook to Mr. Agreste.

Lucas plopped down next to her. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing designing clothes when you should be wearing them?"

"Excuse me?" Marinette raised an eyebrow.

Adrien's eye twitched. "Marinette is very talented and wears her own designs all the time."

Lucas smiled wide. "Marinette? That's a pretty name." He scooted closer to her. "I'm Lucas Bianchi."

She scooted away. "Nice to meet you." She was still polite.

Adrien sat down in-between them and stared more daggers at Lucas. Marinette's face turned beet red.

Maxwell looked over Gabriel's shoulder at the designs. He chuckled a little. "You boy is right Gabriel; this girl could give us a run for our money."

Mr. Agreste glared at him again. "And that is why I'm taking her under my wing and helping her start up her own line."

Maxwell rolled his eyes. "Her style is a complete divergence from yours. Her line would fit better with my company."

Mr. Agreste snarled. "I know. But she is young and does not know the cut throat ways of the fashion industry. She's going to be my apprentice and maybe one day take over my company. Heaven knows my son is not interested in designing himself." _'I can't let her be alone with you.'_

Adrien shrugged. "I also can't draw all that well."

Marinette's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe her ears. Mr. Agreste wanted her to take over his company? Was she dreaming?

Maxwell gave her a warm smile. "Signorina, perhaps you would like to see the world? My son and I travel all the time and I could show you the ropes all over the world."

Adrien scowled. "Marinette hasn't finished school yet and her parents might not be too happy about their only child globe-trotting with a complete stranger." _'Especially with you two.'_

Mr. Agreste nodded. "Adrien makes a very good point. If she accepts your offer, she will be uprooted from her whole life. And she doesn't know you."

Lucas winked at her. "That could be changed. How about it cutie? You, me, dinner?"

"Um…" Marinette held up a finger to let him down easy.

"She's not interested in you Lucas." Adrien glared daggers at him.

She looked back up at Mr. Agreste and Maxwell. "I should probably be getting home now." She stood up and grabbed her sketchbook off the desk. "We can talk later Sir." She blushed as she scooted to the door. "Your assistant has my number." She then waved. "See you in school tomorrow Adrien." With that she ran out the door.

Maxwell nodded as Lucas stood up. "My son and I should be going as well." He gave Mr. Agreste a vile smile. "See you at the shoot Gabriel."

"May the best model win the fair Marinette." Lucas gave Adrien a wink. He then fallowed his father out the door.

Adrien growled under his breath as he stood up.

"Adrien?" Mr. Agreste stood up and walked over to the painting of his late wife. "What do you think of Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

Adrien's scowl faded as he scratched the back of his head. He loved his partner Ladybug, but… at the same time, he wanted Marinette all to himself. Especially after Lucas tried to flirt with her. "It's complicated." He blushed.

Mr. Agreste hummed a little. "Then make it un-complicated and make her your girlfriend. We can't have her be in Maxwell's back pocket. He'll only use her to make himself even richer. I was planning on setting up a savings account for her so that when she becomes of age she can use the money. Would Maxwell do that? No! besides, I don't trust him with underage women."

"Me neither." Adrien nodded. "And Lucas would just use her for her body and when he's done with her he would just toss her out like trash. She deserves so much better than… than that sleaze ball!" He crossed his arms with a little huff. "She deserves to be treated like a princess."

Mr. Agreste nodded. "So we're in agreement?"

Adrien scratched the back of his head again. "Yeah, I guess we are."

Mr. Agreste smiled and turned to face his son. "Good, you will make her your girlfriend and she will become my apprentice. And we will protect her from the Bianchis." He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Can I count on you son?"

Adrien put a hand to his chin to think it over. Did he really have a chance with Ladybug? Or was she just an unattainable dream? Marinette on the other hand, he didn't know his chances. Maybe he could win her over. She was the only girl at school that hadn't confessed her love to him… that didn't already have a boyfriend anyway. She was a complete mystery to him; just like Ladybug. And he liked it! Now that he thought about it, he realized he had a small crush on her.

He then looked his father square in the eyes with a smile. "Yes!"

Mr. Agreste smiled. "That's my boy."

A little over a week had passed, Lucas smiled wide with a seductive smile as he posed and the cameras flashed.

Adrien stood on the side with his arms crossed and grumbling to himself. Although, he was glad Marinette was running late. He didn't want her to see Lucas without an under shirt on and a rose in his mouth while in a seductive position. However, she would probably still end up seeing him when the ad for the perfume came out.

Passion Fruit Rose was what it was supposed to smell like. To Adrien, whom swore he lost all sense of smell, it smelled like stinky cheese.

Adrien looked frumpy compared to Lucas. His stylist put him in a dark grey sweat shirt with his father's brand logo over the pocket and a pair of dark grey sweat pants to match. The stylist even messed up his perfectly quaffed hair. And to complete the look, only white socks were on his feet.

He felt like he didn't even have a chance if Marinette saw him like this. She'd think he's a slob. No girl likes a slob. What was this look even advertising?

At least the sweat shirt was a hoodie so he could hide in his own shame. He really didn't want her to see him like this.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late." Marinette ran into the studio with a garment bag in one hand and her backpack in the other. "I over slept and then got lost… I'm so sorry." She breathed heavy as she caught her breath.

Nathalie, Mr. Agreste's assistant, took the garment bag from Marinette's hand. "Just try to be on time next time."

"Yes mam." Marinette blushed out of embarrassment and scratched the back of her head.

Adrien blushed when she came into his peripheral vision.

She wore a simple, but cute, pink sun dress with little white polka dots sprinkled all over it. Her usual flats were on her feet and her everyday purse rested on her hip with the strap going under a black jacket. Her hair was down, probably because she didn't have enough time to put it up in her normal twin tails. Either way, she looked really cute.

Lucas's shoot was over; so he strutted over to her. He gave her a vile smile as he looked her up and down. "Better late than never mia bella."

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. "Um, thanks… I think. I didn't understand the last part."

His vile smile grew. "You don't speak Italian?"

She shook her head. "No."

He chuckled. "Well then…" He grabbed her hand and kissed it. He then looked her in the eyes. "Lasciamo questo posto, torniamo nella mia camera d'albergo dove mi soddisferai tutta la notte." (We leave this place, go back to my hotel room and please you all night.)

Confusion overtook her face as Adrien stormed over to them.

"She will not!" He yelled and stood between them.

"Adrien, you speak Italian? What did he say?" She smiled.

He looked back at her. "Don't worry about it. He's just being a pig." He blushed.

Their eyes met and both blonde and black haired girl blushed. He blushed harder when he realized she looked amazing while he looked like a scallywag. Before he knew it, his whole face was red while her cheeks were a soft pink and her lips were slightly parted. It wasn't fair! The one day he didn't look like a model was the one day she looked like a goddess. Curse his rotten luck.

She tilted her head as she noticed something. "Adrien?" She breathed.

He gulped as a shiver went down his spine from the very way she said his name. "Yes?"

"Your hair… it kinda looks like Chat Noir's right now." Her head went back into its normal position as she blushed even more. "Not that it looks bad or anything. You always look great… I mean…" She sighed as she shook her head. "The Chat Noir hair isn't a bad look on you." Her face was as red as his.

He smiled. "Thanks." His eyes then looked her over again. "You look amazing. Did you make that dress?"

She nodded as her blush subsided a little. "Um hum."

Lucas fumed. "Cosa hai fatto, viscido gatto! Provarci con la mia donna! Sarà mia!" (Why you sneaky little cat! Move in on my woman! She will be mine!)

Adrien rolled his eyes and looked back at the angry Italian. "Come si chiama?" (What's her name?)

Lucas scoffed and crossed his arms. "Ha importanza? Tutto quello che devo sapere è che urlerà il mio nome dopo questo servizio." (Does it matter? All I need to know is that she will be screaming my name after this shoot.)

Adrien's blood boiled. "Ha importanza? Ha importanza? Si è importante! Lei non è un trofeo! È un essere umano... No! Una dea! E merita il tuo rispetto!" (Does it matter? Does it matter? Yes, it matters! She's not some trophy! She's a human being... No! A Goddess! And she deserves your respect!) He took a deep breath. "e non sarà mai tua, me ne assicurerò personalmente!" (And she will never be yours. I will make sure of it!)

Lucas smiled and chuckled. "We'll see about that." He then shoved Adrien out from in front of Marinette. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Marinette!" Nathalie called out to her as she walked to the teens. "The model who was supposed to wear your design has the flu. Do you think you could wear it?"

Marinette blinked. "M-me?" She looked around and then pointed to herself. "You want me to model?"

Adrien pushed Lucas out of the way, as a little revenge, and put his hand on her shoulder. "You'll do great." He gave her a thumbs up.

She gulped and nodded. "Ok."

Nathalie then narrowed her eyes at Adrien. Her eyes shouted "I saw that young man. I will be telling your father". She then looked him up and down. "What in the world are you wearing? Get to wardrobe and change. And brush your hair."

He blushed out of embarrassment and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She then handed the garment bag back to Marinette. "And show Marinette where her dressing room is on your way there."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded and he grabbed Marinette's free hand that set down her backpack long before hand. "This way Mari." He gave her a sweet smile.


	2. Adrien the jealous cat

While i was at it, i combined a few chapters more and fixed some grammar errors i came across.

Volpina; thanks for the fixed translations!much appreciated. i was able to copy and paste them into word from your reviews of the original story.

anyway... enjoy the chapter.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 2. Adrien the jealous cat

Adrien stepped out of his dressing room with slicked back hair with a few loose strands, a black formal suit with a red tie, and black dress shoes. He felt much better now that he actually looked cleaner.

He heard the soft sound of a dressing room door open and turned to face the person coming out of it. He blushed and his heart raced when his eyes fell on Marinette.

Her hair was up in a sophisticated bun. The make-up artist gave her some blush, a blood red lipstick, and a nude pallet for the rest of her face so it looked like she wasn't wearing any at all. He honestly thought the blush and lipstick were enough, but that wasn't his decision.

Then there was the dress she designed. It fit her perfectly. It was the same color as her lipstick, blood red. It was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline. The length went all the way down to the floor and hid the shoes they put her in. It looked silky and hugged her curves he didn't even know she had. It wasn't completely skin tight, but just enough so it wasn't falling off her. And as she came into better light he noticed subtle little black sparkles glittering all over the fabric.

She gave him a small smile as her cheeks glowed with her natural blush. "What do you think?" She did a little twirl.

"Ladybug." He whispered. His face exploded with red when he realized what he said. "I mean, was it inspired by Ladybug?" He gave her an awkward smile. "Because, if it is, then you're sp-spot on."

She nodded and smiled wide. She then looked him over and frowned. "They put the wrong color tie on you." She shrugged. "Oh well."

He was floored. The wrong color tie? What color was it supposed to be? Was he supposed to be dressed as his alter ego? Wait! Did she like his alter ego?

He knew he saved her a couple of times, but did she develop feelings for Chat Noir?

She continued to confound him. A mystery wrapped in an enigma. That's what she was to him. He wanted to know more about her. She seemed to like the color pink… she was a very promising fashion designer… she likes video games… she wore a simple pair of black earrings that looked kinda like Ladybug's miraculous… she stuttered, stammered, and tripped over her tongue when around him as Adrien; was sarcastic, fiery, silly, and at ease around him as Chat… she and Ladybug could be twins, but he was certain Marinette didn't have any siblings. The family portrait in her house only showed her and her parents. Although, there was another picture of Marinette and a girl whom looked older and had longer hair. Her cousin maybe?

His heart sank. They were supposed to be friends. So why did he know so little about her? He needed to fix that. He needed to get to know her.

He didn't notice a sleazy Italian walking up behind him as he gawked at her in her dress.

"Molto Bello Marianne." Lucas smiled.

"Marinette!" Adrien spat and crossed his arms.

"Right, right." Lucas pushed him out of the way. He then walked up to her and kissed her hand. "You make a beautiful model, Margarita." He winked.

"Marinette!" Adrien hissed as he stood up from the floor.

She nervously giggled. "Thanks, but I'm no model." She jerked her hand out of Lucas's grasp. "I'm better behind a sewing machine." She nervously giggled a little more. "I'm very clumsy."

Clumsy? One of the first things Ladybug said to him when they first met was that she was clumsy! Now that Adrien thought about it, Ladybug sounded like she was about to introduce herself as her civilian self. M… her name must start with an M! He looked Marinette over again. He mentally compared her to his lady. His eyes positioned Ladybug's mask over her eyes.

M… Marinette! Everything seemed to click into place and the universe itself started to make sense. Ladybug and Marinette looked like they could be twins because they were the same person! Memories flooded the front of his brain. Ladybug was replaced by Marinette and Marinette was replaced by Ladybug.

Now he **_had_** to win her heart! It wasn't just to protect her from Lucas and his sleaze ball father Maxwell. No, now it was because he couldn't let **HIS PRINCESS** , **HIS LADY** , **THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE** be in the arms of another man. There was no way he could let Lucas defile her. No way in **HELL** he could let Lucas treat her like trash like all the others. She was not like all the others Lucas had before. And he wouldn't have her! Adrien wouldn't let it! Marinette would be his and he would be her's!

Lucas kissed her hand again.

Adrien fumed with flames in his emerald eyes. **THIS MEANS WAR!**

Adrien seethed as Lucas walked Marinette back to the set. Their arms were linked and Lucas's bare chest was still showing. It wasn't long before Lucas's hand began to wander after their arms unlinked and she wasn't paying attention because she was listening to the photographer.

The closer Lucas's hand got to Marinette's posterior, the more furious Adrien became. He had to do something! He couldn't just stand there and let Lucas do what he could only dream about. A lightbulb went off.

"Marinette!" Adrien called out and she turned to face him with her natural blush in her cheeks. "We should get onto the set." He quickly put his arm over her shoulder and ushered her to the newly changed backdrop of a party.

He noticed Lucas pout and cross his arms out of the corner of his emerald eyes. He gave him a wicked smile that cried out _"don't even think about it pal, she's mine!"_

Adrien held her hand as the photographer began to take pictures. His face was completely red. He was holding her hand! This amazing girl he just realized was Ladybug was holding his hand. He couldn't think of any other girl worthy of the Ladybug Miraculous. He had found her at long last! And this whole time, she was right in front of him. Behind him really, but still. He didn't even care they stood stiff as boards. He was happy.

Happy he didn't have to choose anymore. They were the same person. Marinette… Ladybug, it didn't matter. They were one! The pit in his stomach that formed when his father asked him to pursue Marinette vanished. Sure, yesterday he was mainly protecting a friend, that he may already had feelings for but never admitted to anyone (not even to Plagg), from having her innocence ripped away by someone whom didn't really care about her. But, after his revelation, he was protecting not only his Princess, but also the love of his life.

He could practically hear those church bells already. Now, the hard part, becoming her boyfriend.

As far as he knew, she rejected every guy that asked her out. That went triple for his alter ego. And he was pretty sure Adrien wasn't her favorite person either. She was just too nice a person to admit if she actually hated him. She never even said outright she hated Chloe. Sure, she'd get mad and fight with her. But the words "I hate you" never escaped Marinette's lips.

He looked down and blushed as he gazed at her smile. He almost kissed that smile! He almost kissed the girl of his dreams for a movie. Chloe interrupting only became more annoying. Their first kiss could have been documented and they could look back on it and laugh at how oblivious they were. He wanted to kiss those lips of her's now. His father wouldn't care. In fact, his father was the one that asked him to pursue her in the first place! His father liked her! His father liked the girl of his dreams! His Lady! His Princess! His father liked her! Little did his father know that Marinette would no doubt be the future Mrs. Agreste!

Lucas laughed behind the photographer. "Hey Adrien, you're supposed to be doing something and not just standing there."

A lightbulb went off in Adrien's brain. Lucas was right, he and Marinette were supposed to be doing something.

He placed a finger under her chin and gently turned her gazed to him.

"A-Adrien?" She blushed.

"Don't worry Princess. I would never hurt you." He leaned in and closed the gap between them. Their lips met.

Princess? Did Adrien Agreste just call her Princess? Not that she was complaining. And were his lips really on her's? Was she in heaven?

Was it just her, or did his lips feel familiar? The only other boy she ever kissed, excluding her father's mustache kisses to her forehead, was Chat Noir. Did all boys' lips feel the same? She wasn't about to test this theory. There was no way she would be caught dead kissing anyone else other than Adrien ever again! Ok, she'd still let her dad kiss her on her head from time to time. But, nobody else's lips were to touch hers!

He put his hand on her back and pulled her closer, effectively deepening their kiss. She moaned at his touch. She let her body go on auto pilot. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him even closer. It was now his turn to moan. The sound coming from his body sent shivers down her spine in the most enchanting way.

Although she was in heaven, something didn't quite seem right… why?! His kiss felt so tender, warm, passionate, longing… she should have been melting in his arms… but, something just felt off to her.

She stepped back, red in the face and breathing heavy. "I-I-I gotta go." She turned on her heel and high tailed it back to the dressing room, surprisingly without tripping over herself or anything else for that matter.

She shut the door and let herself slide down to the floor. She felt her lips with her fingers. She was still in shock for what just happened. She couldn't believe it. Adrien Agreste, her crush, just kissed her! No, he pretty much made out with her!

Tikki popped her head out of her hiding place and smiled. "Marinette!" she chirped. "How did it go?" She flew over to her chosen.

"He-He kissed me." Marinette answered, still in a daze.

Tikki made a sour face. "That Lucas guy? Yuck!"

Marinette shook her head. "Adrien, Adrien kissed me."

A smile formed on the tiny creature's face. "Really? I told you he liked you back!" She cheered.

Marinette sighed. "But it felt forced." She pulled her knees to her chest. "I mean, it was amazing, but it didn't feel real. Like he wanted to kiss me. I think he just kissed me for the camera."

Tikki thought for a moment. "Maybe he did mean it."

Marinette shrugged and stood up. "Sitting here isn't going to solve anything." She began to change back into the clothes she came in.

Adrien sighed as he fought with taking off his tie back in his dressing room. "Stupid tie!" He gave up half way.

"Calm down kid!" Plagg soothed.

"She hates me! I blew it!" Adrien flopped down on the sofa and folded his arm over his eyes. "The love of my life hates me!"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that." He then stuffed some cheese into his mouth. "You probably caught her off guard. She wasn't expecting you to kiss her."

Adrien grumbled.

Plagg continued. "Girls are like cheese, you gotta give them time."

Adrien lifted his arm and gave his kwami a raised eyebrow. "What do you know about girls?"

Plagg gave him an evil smile. "I'm an expert kid. So, sit up and take some notes."

Adrien did as he was told and sat up.

"First, girls do like random signs of affection… form their boyfriends or husbands. You kissing Marinette out of nowhere while just friends, yeah that's a no-no." Plagg began. "The best way for you to make up for that little hiccup is to ask her out on a date."

"And what if she rejects me?" Adrien sweat.

Plagg put a paw to his forehead and groaned. He remembered the conversation between himself and Tikki. He knew Marinette would go out with Adrien in a heartbeat. All he had to do was ask.

Plagg and Tikki talked often. They always kept in touch every time they got a new chosen. This time was no exception.

"What do I say to her?" Adrien began to panic. "Hey Marinette, wanna go to the movies? By the way, I figured out you're Ladybug and I'm glad you are because that means I'm only in love with one girl and not two. And I totally kissed you because I want you to love me and not Lucas who's only after your body."

Plagg groaned. "I'd leave out the last part kid. Just the movies will be fine. Or you could ask her to dinner. Or both."

Adrien fell back onto the sofa. "It's hopeless Plagg. I'm hopeless. She'll never go out with me! I totally messed up!"

Plagg groaned again. He then sighed and shook his head. "It's not hopeless."

Marinette sighed as she closed the dressing room door behind her. She held up her head and tried not to freak out again at the thought of Adrien's lips on her's.

Little did she know, but she was being watched. She rounded a corner and a hand came out of nowhere. She looked up and saw the hand was attached to Lucas.

"Mia Bella leaving so soon?" He leaned closer to her and she backed into a wall.

"I've got chores back at home and homework…" She tried to get away.

He grabbed her arm. "But Mia Bella, the party has just begun." He then grabbed her chin with his other hand.

Adrien sighed as he walked out of his dressing room in his normal clothes.

"Let me go!" Marinette's voice came to his ears.

His princess was in danger! "Plagg, claws out!" He was soon transformed before Plagg could say anything.

Lucas had her pinned to a wall and held her arms above her head. Her jacket was torn because she tried to get away from him and he grabbed it and slammed her back to the wall.

"Mia Bella you're a feisty one." Lucas licked his lips.

But, before he could do anything, he was torn away from her.

"Ch-Chat?" Marinette couldn't believe her eyes.

"She said let go." Chat Noir stood in front of her, his blood boiling. "Never touch her again!" He growled.

Lucas got back to his feet and ran away in fear of what the super hero might do.

"Yeah you better run!" Chat hissed.

"Chat?" Marinette stood in a daze. She had never seen him this pissed off before.

He took a deep breath and turned to her. "Are you ok Princess? He didn't hurt you, did he?" He noticed her torn jacket. "That pig! He did hurt you!"

"Chat, I'm fine…" She took a deep breath. "Why is everyone calling me Princess today. First Adrien, now you… is today call Marinette Princess day or something? If so I didn't get the memo."

Chat sweat. "Uh, yeah. Happy-happy call Marinette Princess day."

She frowned and leaned back onto the wall. "I just hope Adrien didn't see Lucas and me like that."

He became puzzled. "Not to pry… but why?"

"Because he'll think Lucas and I are together but we're not and I don't even like Lucas…" She rambled a bit.

He smiled. "So… what do you think of Adrien?"

She blushed furiously. "What do I think of Adrien?" She repeated the question. "Well I…" She continued to blush as she smiled and poked her pointer fingers together. "He's really sweet, and smart, and talented…" She blushed even more. "And really cute." She looked back up at her rescuer and sighed. "He's dreamy. I'd ask him out, but I have such a crazy crush on him I have a hard time forming words around him… so I just hope he doesn't think I'm a complete loser or something and hates me or thinks I'm weird…" She began to ramble again.

On the outside, Chat nodded and listened to her rambling intently. On the inside, Adrien was jumping for joy to the Hallelujah Chorus. But, even though he was happy, he was still pissed that Lucas tried to force himself on his Princess!

She sighed. "But, I don't think Adrien would even go out with me if I did ask. We're from two completely different worlds."

"What if he asks you out?" Chat titled his head.

"Then I'd say yes and hope I don't make a complete fool of myself on our date." She scratched the back of her head.

He smiled wide as his tail formed a heart. "I don't think you could ever make a fool of yourself Princess."

She then sighed again. "But, like that would ever happen." She smiled and giggled. "Later Chat, and thanks for saving me… and listening."

He deflated. "No problem."

She waved and started to walk away. He waved back, making sure she left the building safely.

Lucas held back tears as he kicked a rock outside. "Stupid gatto!" He sniffled. "I've never been rejected by a woman before. And I will never be rejected again!"

A purple butterfly flittered down and landed on a gold chain around his neck.

"Chat Blanc, I hear your pain. You can defeat Chat Noir, get the girl, and prove that you are someone that should not be rejected. All I need from you is Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous." Hawkmoth spoke to him.

"Chat Noir is a chump!" Lucas smiled evilly. A purple cloud consumed him. The cloud dissipated. His quaffed hair was messy with a pair of white cat ears protruding out, his eyes were slit and glowed purple, a white skin tight cat suit like Chat Noir's covered his body, a silver bell gleamed purple when the light hit it just right, his white gloves and extra sharp claws gave him a dangerous air, a white mask covered his eyes and part of his nose, and white boots covered his feet.

He used his new senses to find Marinette's scent. He smiled evilly when his nose finally caught up with her. He grabbed a staff from his back that looked like Chat Noir, but the green parts were purple. He used it to pole vault his way across town.

Marinette sighed when she closed the door to her house behind her. Her heart was racing for a few different reasons. Adrien, Chat, the adrenaline when Lucas tried to… she didn't even want to think about it. But, she was glad to be home.

She managed to tell her parents she was home when she poked her head into bakery. Now she just had to go upstairs and manage to calm down enough to do her homework for Monday.

Little did she know she was being watched by a pair of purple eyes from across the street. His perfect white smile sported a pair of fangs that seemed itching to bite into her. His eyes followed her as she was his prey. He chuckled and the sound would send a chill down even a grown man's spine. A purple outline of a butterfly formed over his eyes.

Hawkmoth laugh alongside him as he gave himself a mental pat on the back for this one.


	3. Noir meets Blanc

i forgot to mention that ya'll can download the sims used for the cover photo. i forgot what packs i used, but they don't have any custom content. if ya'll wanna play with Adrien and Lucas in sims 4, be my guest. my origin ID is inudigifan201 (i literally use this name for everything). i also like to build houses and stuff so y'all can check those out too if you want. i would love to play sims for YouTube, but i don't have the hardware or software to do that. oh well, one day.

not much changed this chapter other than i combined more chapters again and fixed translations. i think the next chapter is where the big changes take place.

good news: mom got put on the list to get a new kidney! now the hard part, finding a donor (cuz she won't let me be the donor).

Volpina; thanks for the fixed translations!much appreciated. i was able to copy and paste them into word from your reviews of the original story.

anyway... enjoy the chapter.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 3. Noir meets Blanc

Adrien fidgeted in the limo. Something was bugging him. He wondered if he should have walked Marinette home. Was it too late? Was she dying? Dead? Raped?

The car couldn't go fast enough. He couldn't get away from Nathalie and the gorilla quick enough. He couldn't be with her soon enough.

The car finally reached the front gate to his house and as soon as it stopped Adrien unbuckled himself and bolted to his room. "I'm gonna take a nap." He called out as he ran. It wasn't the greatest excuse, but it was the only one he could think of. The love of his life could be dying in a ditch somewhere. His mind wasn't all there. He was running on pure adrenaline.

He made it to his room and locked the door behind him so no one could come in and see he wasn't there.

"Kid, calm down. She can handle herself." Plagg tried to reason with him.

Adrien shot his Kwami a scowl. He couldn't just stand around and do nothing. "Plagg, claws out!"

Within seconds he was transformed, out the window and on his way to the bakery. _'I'm coming Princess.'_ He sighed.

Marinette stuck her tongue out as she wrote down an answer to her homework. She tapped her pencil to her chin. "Tikki, is this right?" She held it up for her Kwami to look over.

Tikki read all the problems and answers given. "Looks good to me." She smiled.

Marinette put the paper down and smiled. "Then I'm done then." She stretched. "I save Paris all the time, but can someone save me from math?" She giggled.

Tikki giggled as well.

A thud alerted them to a new presence on her balcony.

Tikki hid in Marinette's purse as she stood up and climbed up the ladder of her bed to investigate. She opened the trap door and looked around.

"Hello?" She asked seemingly no one.

"Hello _Princess_." He jumped down from the chimney and gave her a toothy grin that sent a chill down her spine in the most terrifying way.

"Who are you?" She gazed into his purple eyes.

He gave her a small bow and a smug smirk. "The man of your dreams, but call me Chat Blanc."

She slowly stepped back toward her trapdoor so she could transform and fight the obvious akuma right in front of her. But, he snarled and grabbed her arm before she could get away.

"This time you won't resist me. And Chat Noir won't save you." He resumed smiling. "Besides, you won't want to be saved from me." He licked his lips.

A staff came out of nowhere like a boomerang hitting Blanc square in the back of his head and he let go of her without knowing it. Its owner smiled and hoped off the railing as soon as he caught his weapon.

"You ok, Mari?" Chat Noir looked her up and down to check to make sure there wasn't a scratch. _'I made it!'_

Marinette nodded as Blanc snarled and walked over to the black clad blonde. She ducked into her room to escape and find a place to transform.

"Chat Noir, we meet again." Blanc growled as he rubbed his head.

"Again?" Noir raised an eyebrow. He then looked the newest akuma over. He was a complete inverse of himself. His eyes widened. Complete inverse? Attacking Marinette? "Lucas?" The only kicker was that he spoke perfect French verse Lucas's sprinkling in Italian every now and then.

"The name is Chat Blanc!" The akuma yelled. He then calmed down and gave his inverse companion a devilish smirk. "And I'm better than you at everything. Better fighter. Smarter." His smirk grew into a predatory grin. "Better lover."

Noir rolled his eyes. "I'm French." He then scowled. "And Marinette would never go out with you!"

Blanc chuckled. "Not with you in the way Adrien."

Noir raised an eyebrow. "What? Adrien? I'm not Adrien." He glanced around hoping he'd believe the lie.

Blanc smirked as he grabbed Noir by the bell. "P-lease. You are Adrien Agreste. Don't even try to deny it." He chuckled again as Noir scowled. "I told you I'm smarter."

A soft thud sounded and both boys looked over to see Ladybug swinging her yo-yo.

Blanc gave her a wicked smiled. "Ah, welcome to the party Ladybug." He then winked at her. "Or should I say Marinette?"

Ladybug just stood there, dumbfounded. Did Chat Blanc really figure out her identity and reveal it to Chat Noir? What did Chat Noir think? Why wasn't Chat Noir freaking out? He now knew who she was! Or did he not believe the akuma victim?

Blanc just kept giving her that creepy predatory smile. Noir scowled at him as a low growl escaped his throat.

Blanc wasn't even paying attention to Noir anymore. He didn't see the black fist flying toward his face. He cried out in pain and let go of the blonde.

Noir smiled and took the opportunity to knock the black-haired boy off his feet and off the balcony.

Blanc, on his way down, managed to grab Noir's tail and drag him down with him. They wrestled in the air and Blanc slammed Noir down into the pavement below.

Ladybug gasped and swung down to her injured partner. "Chat Noir!" She called out as she landed and ran over to him. "Are you ok?" She helped him up.

He gave her a weak smile. "A little roughed up, but I'll be fine." A sharp pain then shot through him from his crotch. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried not to scream in pain.

Blanc chuckled as he lowered his boot.

"Cheap! Shot!" Noir pointed at him with the hand he wasn't using to shield his injured area.

"Ouch." Ladybug quivered.

Blanc grabbed her hand and kiss it. "Let's ditch this loser and I'll show you what it's like to be with a real man."

She snatched away her hand. "Chat Noir is not a loser." She scowled at him.

Blanc shrugged. "If I kick his butt, would you change your mind Bella?"

She crossed her arms and gave him a smirk. "I'd like to see you try."

Blanc smiled wickedly and opened his mouth to say something, but a swift kick to his side sent him flying into a nearby building.

Noir stood in his place and offered her a weak smile. "You didn't hear the part before you landed on the balcony… right?"

She became confused. "No… the wind was in my ears."

He nodded. "Good, cuz I don't want you to hate me."

She rolled her eyes. "You're my partner. I don't think I could ever hate you… unless you kill someone."

He shrugged. "I'm highly considering killing him." He pointed to Blanc getting up and grumbling with his thumb.

"We don't kill." She scowled at him. "No matter how creepy."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes dear." He smirked and gave her a wink.

She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand and groaned.

Blanc charged at Noir, but Noir saw him coming out of the corner of his eye and quickly grabbed his baton. He flung Blanc across the street.

She looked back at Noir as Blanc cursed as he flew. "So, you obviously heard what he said about me, you don't believe him right?" She smiled nervously.

Noir scratched the back of his head. "Actually… I already knew." He braced himself for the lecture he was about to endure.

She just stood there and blinked at him. "What?"

He opened one eye. "I figured out your identity all on my own."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "And you didn't tell me?"

He scratched the back of his head again and gave her an apologetic look. She had to admit, he was kinda cute when his ego wasn't blown out of proportion.

"Because I figured it out today." He sighed. "I saw your civilian self in red for the first time and you said something to Lucas that just made all the pieces of the puzzle fall into place." He blushed.

She raised an eyebrow. She spent all morning with Adrien and Lucas. She did wonder how Chat got to her so fast when Lucas assaulted her though. Something then clicked in her brain. "Adrien?" She almost whispered.

He nodded and blushed uncontrollably to confirm.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "OH MY GOD!" She called out and blushed uncontrollably.

Ladybug just stood there as Blanc charged at Noir and the two dueled with their batons.

Chat Noir was Adrien! Adrien was Chat Noir! He had figured her out earlier that day. He kissed her! She stood there and babbled on like a fool about her crush on him to **_HIM_**! She probably sounded so stupid. He probably laughed at her after she left the studio. She could probably never show her face anywhere ever again. Part of her wished she could have stayed oblivious. Although, part of her felt a bit relieved. Like a burden was no longer on her shoulders. And, maybe (humongous maybe) he still liked her back. Although, she didn't want to get her hopes up.

Chat Blanc was obviously Lucas. She only knew one guy that spoke Italian… aside from Adrien and his growing list of impressive talents.

Lucas was trying to prove himself to her… Adrien was protecting her… Lucas hurt Adrien… **_LUCAS HURT ADRIEN!_**

She then snapped back to the situation at hand. That sleaze ball had to go down! Adrien might have thought she was a joke now, but she still had feelings for him… both sides! Especially after how he ripped Lucas away from her earlier and how pissed he looked. She was very well aware that she wanted to kiss that scowl. She was also very well aware that she always felt something for her leather clad dork. She had to cross out half a diary entry on the subject of giving Chat a chance if Adrien wasn't around. Well, it seemed like she didn't have to choose anymore. **_ADRIEN AND CHAT NOIR WERE THE SAME PERSON!_**

A scowl formed on her face as she lassoed her yo-yo around Blanc's ankles and flung him into a nearby building.

To say she was pissed was an understatement. This jerk hurt her crush… no, HER PARTNER!

Noir blinked for a second as he looked her up and down. A pleasing chill went down his spine. If he didn't want to beat the snot out of Lucas, then he would have picked her up and whisked her away so his lifelong rival couldn't find her or hurt her ever again. An uncharted private island with a house on it for just the two of them would be perfect. Then they could talk things out between them and get over this awkward phase they were currently in and they could grow old together.

But, unfortunately, they had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. He'd have to whisk her away later.

 _Adrien was five when he was playing in the back yard of his mansion when a boy his age was escorted to the mini playground. The whole set up only had one child in mind as Adrien swung on his little swing all by himself. He didn't notice the other boy because he was in his own little world daydreaming of pirates and the seven seas like in the book his older cousin had read to him the day before. He enjoyed spending time with his older cousin. Felix was so smart and cool, and never cared about being seen with a baby like him. He really looked up to him and hoped one day he could be as cool as Felix. But, today was not that day._

 _The other boy pushed him out of the swing and started swinging himself._

 _"Hey!" Adrien dusted his loose green sweater and jeans off. He left his green shoes alone. "I was using that!" He looked the boy over._

 _The boy had black hair and hazel eyes. He wore a pair of overalls with a red plaid long sleeve shirt underneath and red shoes._

 _The black-haired boy stuck his tongue out at the blonde. "It's my turn." He spoke in broken French._

 _Adrien rolled his eyes. "You didn't ask first."_

 _"You were on it long enough." The boy continued to swing._

 _Adrien crossed his arms. He was getting irritated. "It's my swing."_

 _"I'm the guest." The boy retorted._

 _Adrien's cheeks puffed out as he clenched his fists. "Dad!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He then stormed back into the house and looked for his father. "Dad!" He called out again. He soon found the man he was searching for. He was with another man._

 _The other man looked like an older version of the boy on his swing._

 _"Dad!"_

 _The older Agreste man looked down at his son. "What is the matter Adrien?"_

 _"This is the famous Adrien I've heard so much about? He looks just like his mother." The other man smiled evilly._

 _Gabriel nodded. "Adrien this is Mr. Bianchi. He and his son Lucas will be staying with us for a week while they are here. Play nice."_

 _Adrien pouted. "Ok dad."_

A swift kick to his stomach pulled Noir out of his musings. He looked up and noted the foot belonged to Blanc.

Blanc lowered his foot and gave his rival a smug smile. "I'm still better than you blondie."

Noir stood up and flashed him a model worthy smile as he flipped his hair. "No." He closed his eyes. "You've always been just a copycat." He reopened his eyes and scowled as he grabbed his staff and lunged forward.

Blanc grabbed his staff and blocked the attack.

They were soon back to using their staffs as swords and dueling with them as so.

Suddenly, Blanc smiled wickedly and his left hand started to glow purple. Noir's eyes widened as he avoided the glowing hand. Blanc's hand did land on a nearby mailbox.

Blanc continued to smile as the mailbox and the surrounding sidewalk disintegrated before him. "Interesting." He then turned and glanced over at the bakery. " _Princess_ …" He looked back over at Ladybug.

She shuddered at the sound of the nickname. "You don't call me that."

He chuckled anyway. "Go out with me. Or…" He raised his hand and it began to glow again. "I'll destroy this fine establishment." He held his hand out to the bakery.

She gasped. There was no way she was ever going to go out on a date with Lucas/Chat Blanc! But, she also didn't want her parents other pride and joy destroyed. "I… ah…" Her words failed her.

"She will never go out with a jerk like you!" Noir hissed. "Especially jerks who threaten innocent people and small businesses."

Blanc cackled. "Well then…" He began to walk back to the bakery. "Maybe this will change her mind." He held up his glowing hand.

Ladybug snapped back into reality, lassoed him around the waist and pulled him away from the bakery. She looked him square in the eyes and scowled. "Don't you dare touch that bakery!" Fire exploded in her eyes as she spoke in a cold and unforgiving tone.

Blanc whistled and smiled. "I've never met a Chica that is both intimidating and sexy at the same time." He wiggled his eyebrows under his mask.

Her face exploded with red as she continued to scowl. "Ew! Get away from me!" She kicked him in the crotch.

Blanc gritted his teeth and smiled. "Feisty, deadly, sexy, and strong… I'm in love."

Ladybug gagged.

He stood up and grabbed her hand to kiss it. "Marry me!"

"Ew! No!" She pulled her hand away and slapped him in the face with her other hand in one fowl swoop. "I want nothing to do with you!"

Noir tapped Blanc on the shoulder. Blanc looked back at him and Noir punched him in the face. Blanc fell to the ground unconscious and his glowing hand hit the street they were fighting on. The street began to dissolve into nothingness.

"Where's the akuma?" Ladybug asked.

"I don't know." Noir looked Blanc over.

The sidewalk under Ladybug's feet disappeared and she began to fall.

 ** _"Princess!"_** Noir called out as he grabbed her arm. Once he got her on his back, he used his staff to get them away.

They landed on a building's roof and she got down.

He looked her over. "You ok?" He caught his breath.

She nodded.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" He gave her a weak smile.

She shook her head as a tear ran down her face.

His smile faded.

"No, but look." She pointed to where they were fighting.

He gasped as his eyes fell on the nothingness that used to be the street… the bakery… the bakery was gone! The bakery, the street it was all gone and the nothingness only grew larger.

He knelt down on both knees and began to cry. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me. I'm so sorry."

She wiped away her tear. "What are you talking about? You didn't know he could… it's not your fault."

He stood back up. "But your parents! The bakery! It's all gone and it's all my fault." Tears ran down his face.

She took in a deep breath, exhaled, raised her hand, and smacked him across the face. "It's not your fault!" She yelled. She then deflated. "It's mine." She almost whispered.

His tail and ears drooped. "No, it's not." He argued with her calmly.

"If I had just giving him what he wanted in the first place then we wouldn't be in this mess." She sobbed.

Fire erupted in his eyes. "What!? OH HELL NO! What He wanted was to use you for your body and then when he got bored of you, toss you out like trash! You deserve better than that!" He almost yelled. "I know him. I know him all too well." He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "We grew up together."

"But you said your only friend was Chloe." She wiped away her tears.

He shrugged. "I was never friends with Lucas." He explained. "We've been at each other's throats ever since we were little." He sighed. "You know how you and Chloe can't get along and she just gets under your skin in the most annoying ways?"

She nodded.

"That's Lucas to me." He chuckled. "He's my male Chloe… my rival."

She nodded again. "Let's get that akuma."

Noir nodded. "Let's take him down."

 _Adrien sipped on a glass of milk as Nathalie plopped a stack of magazines on the table in front of him. He smiled as his face graced the cover on a good portion of them. It was his second-time modeling for his father and he held a sense of pride. His father was happy…ish and things were starting to look up for him._

 _He came to the last issue and his eyes widened and he spit his milk._

 _His black hair was styled just like his. His outfit was a complete inverse of his own. Even the way his eyebrows and smile gave off a smirk rubbed him the wrong way._

 _He pulled out last month's magazine from his bag and compared the faces._

 _"That jerk!" He spoke under his breath. He picked up both issues and ran to his father's office._

 _"Father!" He burst through the door and slapped both magazines on the desk much to his father's annoyance. "Lucas is copying me!"_

 _A few years later, Adrien and Lucas were posing back to back for the photographer._

 _"So, you'll never believe what happened to me last night." Lucas began after the shoot. At least his French was getting better._

 _Adrien rolled his eyes as he picked up a water bottle and began to quench his thirst._

 _"I met this cute girl last night and she totally let me sleep with her." Lucas continued. "I really like French girls, they're so easy."_

 _Adrien spit out his water. He choked a bit but got his wind back. "You just flew in yesterday and you already met someone and slept with her!"_

 _Lucas shrugged. "What can I say, I have a way with women."_

 _Adrien wiped his wet face with his sleeve. "We're 13… we haven't even started puberty yet. We shouldn't even be concerned with girls yet."_

 _Lucas chuckled. "Of course forever alone Adrien would say that."_

 _Adrien tightened his grip on the bottle crushing it in his hand. "I'm not forever alone!" He gritted his teeth._

 _Lucas rolled his eyes. "Right. I bet you won't be able to get a girl in your pants by the next time I come back to Paris."_

 _Adrien tossed the bottle in a trash can and crossed his arms. "And if I don't?"_

 _Lucas chuckled. "Then you'll be forever alone." He stated matter-of-factly._

 _Adrien rolled his eyes. "I'm not taking that bet because it's stupid. Besides, the only girl I know is Chloe, and I don't want her anywhere near my pants."_

 _Lucas chuckled again. "So, you're gay?"_

 _Adrien's face turned beat red. "What?! NO!"_

 _"If you're not gay…" Lucas gave him a smug smile and raised his eyebrow. "Then how come you don't want this Chloe girl?"_

 _"Because I don't like her like that." Adrien crossed his arms again._

 _Lucas laughed. "You're too much Agreste!"_

 _Adrien rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If… no, WHEN I get a girlfriend, she will be someone I just can't live without. And when we do it, it will be when we are married. Will take our time and get to know each other and then when I sleep with her it will be special." He smiled and sighed. "And we'll grow old together."_

 _Lucas laughed his head off. "That romantic attitude will never get you laid."_

 _Adrien crossed his arms. "Because I want an actual relationship. So I guess I'm a bit romantic, but at least I know what I want long term. That special someone to spend the rest of my life with. Is that so wrong?"_

 _Lucas laughed some more. "You watch too much of the anime and read too many books."_

 _Adrien rolled his eyes. "No I don't." He spoke under his breath._

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug tossed her yo-yo up in the air. A red rose with a black stem fell back down. "Alright, I'm lost. How is a rose gonna help us?" She was confused.

Noir shrugged.

Ladybug put the rose in her hair so she wouldn't lose it, but something was bugging her. It wasn't the fact that the bakery was gone, she hoped Miraculous Ladybug would put it and everything else back… she hoped anyway. It wasn't Adrien being Chat Noir, sure she was still in shock about that, but she was beginning to accept it. Although, he was being quiet… too quiet. That's it! That's what was bugging her!

"Are you ok kitty?" She looked over at him.

He was crouched down and scowling at the nothingness below that finally stopped consuming buildings.

"Chat Noir?" She called him again.

He didn't move.

"Adrien!" She almost screamed.

He finally looked up at her. His cat ears flattened when his eyes met her's. "I'm sorry… did I do something wrong?"

She sighed. "I just want to know if you're ok… you got really quiet on me."

His looked back at the nothingness. "He's gone. I thought I punched his lights out, but he's gone."

She shrugged. "He's an akuma, hawkmoth probably woke him back up." She put a hand on his shoulder and looked out herself.

A pleasant chill went up his spine to the touch. He blushed and gulped hoping she wouldn't look at his face.

"But are you ok?" Too late, she was looking him in the eyes.

He blushed even more. He didn't deserve her. So sweet and kind and worried about him. But something brought him back to his senses.

"But… but your home… your… your parents?" He tilted his head. "I should be asking if you're ok."

She pointed below. "My parents are fine, look." He gazed down and found Tom and Sabine helping people avoid the nothingness. "They made it out." She smiled, although he could hear the sigh of relief in her voice.

He stood up. "I'll get that butterfly for you." He was about to jump but felt a tug on his tail.

"You're not going alone." She let go and crossed her arms as he turned around. "And not without a plan."

He sighed. "No."

She blinked and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He crossed his arms and gave her a stern look. "I don't want anything to happen to you and Lucas is just too dangerous."

She fumed a little. "You think I want anything to happen to you?" She began to poke him in the chest. "You are my partner, my best friend, my…" She blushed and stopped poking him.

He raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his chest to nurse the spot where she poked him. He then blushed when he realized what she was about to say. "Oh my god! You still like me!" He smiled wide as his tail formed a heart.

Her face was redder than her mask. "I… I…"

He closed the gap between them and tilted her chin up so they could look each other in the eyes. He gave her a soft and warm smile as he grabbed her hand and gave it a light kiss never taking his eyes off her's. "I love you too. Both sides." He let her hand go. "and I will never let anyone ever hurt you."

God! He wanted to kiss her on the lips, but he knew he was already pushing the limits. If he played his cards right, she might let him kiss her senseless later on. He wanted to see her with her hair down again, the strands loose over her shoulders. The image that came to his mind made him blush furiously. The wind blowing her hair about gently, her eyes wide and innocent, her lips parted ever so slightly, the sundress she wore earlier that day also moving with the breeze. It was such an innocent image, but he felt like just thinking of her like that was a sin. Kissing her senseless also invoked the same sinful guilt. But, he didn't care. He was lost in her eyes and didn't want to budge.

He didn't notice, but she had placed her hand on his chest. Her lips were parted ever so slightly and she wanted to kiss him too. But, she knew now was not the time. Besides, she wanted their first real kiss without the masks. She didn't count Dark Cupid or earlier that day because she kissed him to break a spell and he kissed her out of jealousy. She just wanted to share one kiss with him without an ultimatum. But, that would have to wait.

Neither hero noticed the white clad akuma on the rooftop with them.

Blanc gave them a slow clap and the heroes broke away from each other after noticing how close their lips were and how their eyes were half lidded.

"Moving in on my woman. You've got some nerve Agreste." Blanc gave him a scowl that could freeze anything in its path.

Noir pulled Ladybug behind him and held out his arms. "You are NOT going to harm her. Over my dead body!"

Blanc chuckled coldly as he snatched his baton from his back. "I will gladly send you to your grave."

She slapped her palm to her forehead. "Oh for the love of…" She sighed. She then looked up and noticed how the light caught on Blanc's bell. The purple gleam signaled to location of the dark butterfly. "Noir! His bell!"

"Huh?" Noir tilted his head and noticed the gleam too. "Got ya!" He called out as he grabbed his own baton and charged at his inverse.

The two cats clashed batons. Ladybug looked around trying to figure out how to use the lucky charm she got, but nothing was coming to her.

"You really think she wants you?" Blanc laughed as their batons clashed again. "Every woman who knows what's good for them knows I'm the best."

Noir scowled. "You can have any other woman in the world, but Marinette has my heart." He kicked his inverse in the stomach. "and don't you dare touch her."

Ladybug blushed and her heart skipped several beats. Not only was her partner the boy she was in love with, but he clearly loved her back. He only declared his love for her twice in the past ten minutes and he made a note to call her by her real name and told her he loved both sides of her. Perhaps her daydream about a family with him wasn't too crazy after all.

Blanc laughed again as he held his stomach. "Love is for fools."

Noir stood straight up and began to laugh as well. However, his laugh was lighthearted and earnest, not threatening and creepy. "Then I must be the biggest fool of all." He stopped and gave his inverse a scowl. "But you already knew how much of a hopeless romantic I am." He then gave him a wicked smiled. "Which means you also are highly aware that I will do anything for love."

Blanc seemed confused. "What are you so smiley about?"

"Hum." Noir held up the silver bell. "Because love conquers all."

"Huh?" Blanc looked himself over. Sure enough, his bell was broken off. "Why you little!" He began to charge.

"Cataclysm." Noir smiled as the black energy covered his hand and destroyed the bell in one fowl swoop, releasing the butterfly.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo and caught the akuma before it could get away. "No more evil doing for you little akuma." She released the now white butterfly. "bye-bye little butterfly." She then held up the rose and shrugged as she threw it up in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

She watched as the nothingness dissipated and her home and the rest of the street returned. She gave a small sigh of relief as she turned to face the boys.

Lucas was now back to normal and scratching the back of his head. "Dove sono? Come sono arrivato qui?" (Where am I? How did I get here?)

Noir held out a hand to help him off the roof top. "Eri un akuma e hai fatto un bel po' di casino... Mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto gestire meglio la situazione" (You were an akuma and you made a real mess of things... I'm sorry. I should have handled the situation better.)

Lucas blinked up at the super hero. "Adrien?"

Noir nodded.

Lucas began to laugh, but it was friendlier this time. "Chat Noir è quel mingherlino e romantico senza speranza di Adrien?! Questo è troppo!" (Chat Noir is the scrawny little hopeless romantic Adrien?! This is too much!)

Noir rolled his eyes. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Sì." Lucas chuckled as he found the fire escape. "Later Gatto nero. This is a new one."

"You can't tell anyone!" Noir called out to him.

"No one would believe me anyway!" Lucas continued to laugh.

Noir sighed as he looked back at Ladybug. "Crazy day huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah." Both of their miraculous began to beep.

"I have to get home." He scratched the back of his head and frowned. "I'm sure father has broken down my door and sent out a search party by now."

She giggled. "Alright, see you later then."

He gave her a small smile and salute before he jumped down and head for the mansion.

She sighed and headed home herself.

Chat Noir sat on the railing to Marinette's balcony as he watched what he could see of the city below. The sun had set and things felt some-what back to normal.

Marinette came up from the trap door with a watering can. But, the sight of the boy on her balcony caught her attention more than her thirsty plants.

"Hey." She set the watering can down and leaned on the railing next to him.

"Hey." He gave her a warm smile.

"Get off the railing. You're gonna fall and hurt yourself." She sighed. "And I really don't feel like going to the emergency room today."

"Yeah, good point." He half chuckled and did as he was told. He then found himself getting lost in her eyes again. He leaned forward.

"Wait!" She pushed him back. "De-transform first."

He blinked at her. "Why?"

She tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear and blushed. "Because someone might see us and it would be easier to explain if we were caught. Besides, everyone knows I have a crush on you as Adrien. If people saw me kissing you as Chat, questions will be asked."

He nodded and completely understood as he remembered the photoshoot from that morning. He then got an idea and gave her a devilish smile. "On one condition _Pur_ -incess."

A feeling of dread overcame her. "What?"

"I wanna see you with your hair down again." He smiled wide as his tail formed a heart.

She blinked at him. "That's it?"

He nodded.

She shrugged and complied with his request by taking her hair ties out causing her twin tails to fall to her shoulders. She then shook her head to even things out. "Ta-da." She giggled as she assumed she looked ridiculous with her messy, fluffy hair.

"Claws in." He blushed and his voice cracked. Plagg flew out of his ring and the familiar rush of energy came over him. He scratched the back of his head and blushed after it was over and he was back in his civilian clothes. "C-can, can I kiss you now?" His voice continued to crack, which made him blush more.

She blushed as well and gave him a soft smile. "Yeah." She nodded and giggled.

He smiled softly as he leaned in again, gazing into her eyes once more.

She placed her hands on his chest to prop herself up so she wouldn't fall by standing on her tiptoes. Why did he have to be so tall?

As soon as their breath mingled between the small space between them, they closed their eyes. Their lips touched.

It was as if the craziness of the day melted away, the entire world melted away. It seemed like they were the only two people alive.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers ruffled his hair as his hand moved up and down her back.

They finally came up for air and gazed into each other's eyes, both of them blushing profusely and smiling like idiots. They both began to laugh a little and rested their foreheads on the other's.

He hummed as he swayed side to side.

"What are you doing?" She rested her head on his chest, closed her eyes and got off her tip toes, still smiling.

"Enjoying the moment." He sighed. "It's hard to believe this is all real."

She giggled. "Tikki has pinched me at least four times, considering how much my arm hurts, this is all real."

"Tikki?" He tilted his head even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"My Kwami." She breathed her answer.

He smiled and rested his head on her's. "My Kwami's name is Plagg… he's the reason I smell like camembert all the time."

"His favorite food?"

"Yep." He sighed. "So…" He began. "Does this mean we're dating or something or do you just want to stay just friends?"

The speed at which she removed her head from his chest would have given anyone whiplash. She raised an eyebrow at him. "We have kissed a total of three times, twice today… the last being more of a make out session." She shrugged, but continued. "We both expressed how much we like each other, I have been crushing on you since we met and you… well I don't know how long you've liked me…"

"Since the moment we met." He shrugged and blushed.

She raised her eyebrow again. "And you want to stay just friends?"

"No…" He blushed even more.

"Good." She crossed her arms. "Because we are gonna hold hands, go on dates, make out, cuddle, make out, goof around, make out, hang out and make out."

He counted on his fingers. "You said make out four times."

She blushed. "You're a really good kisser."

He blushed, smiled sweetly, and pulled her back into a hug. "So… this does mean I'm your boyfriend!"

She smiled as well and hugged him back. "And I'm your girlfriend." She buried her face into his soft shirt. "You big dork."

He smiled even more as he buried his face in her hair and held her tighter.

The morning sun shone down through the sky light. Marinette sleep soundly and Adrien hugged her from behind and his face rested on her shoulder.

Tikki and Plagg were both curled up in little balls on another pillow.

All four of them were the picture of peace… until an alarm started to go off.

"Can somebody shut that off?!" Plagg wined as he folded his ears down with his paws.

Tikki buried herself under a stuffed animal. "Five more minutes."

Marinette groaned as she reached for her phone and noticed a hand on top of her's. She looked over her shoulder and softly smiled.

"Morning." Adrien smiled as well.

"Morning." She almost burst into laughter as she cut off her alarm.

His perfectly quaffed hair was a complete mess, his shirt and jeans were wrinkled beyond belief and he was missing a sock.

Her hair had seemed to be licked by a cow in the middle of the night and was lopsided to say the least. Her shirt rode up her belly revealing her navel and some muscle. Her capris must have gotten the same memo because they had ridden up half way up her calves.

He titled his head and gave her a love-sick kitten smile.

She giggled. "What are you looking at?"

"Only the most beautiful girl in the universe." He sighed dreamily.

She blushed, rolled her eyes, and gave him a light push as she giggled some more. "You're such a flirt."

"Is it really flirting if it's true?" He rolled his eyes as he continued to smile and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Marinette!" Her mom called from the living room below. "Are you up?"

Marinette paled. Not only did a boy visit her in the middle of the night, but he also slept over. And that boy was Adrien Agreste! And he was still in her bed! Sure, they were both fully clothed and nothing happened, but still. If her parents walked in on them at that moment… she didn't even want to think about it.

"Yeah mamma I'll be down in a moment." She looked back at him. "You need to leave now before my parents see you."

"But…" He blinked. "I thought your parents liked me."

"They do, but you slept over last night without them even knowing." She explained as she slid down the ladder and found his shoes and jacket. She picked up a cookie from a plate on her desk and climbed back up handing him his clothes and shoved the cookie into Plagg's mouth. She then gave Adrien a light kiss. "See you at school." She then opened the trap door above them and pretty much shoved him out.


	4. Invasion

i was wrong, the big changes happen next chapter.

Volpina; thanks for the fixed translations!much appreciated. i was able to copy and paste them into word from your reviews of the original story.

anyway... enjoy the chapter.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 4. Invasion

"I can't believe you actually ate a cookie." Adrien combed his hair with a smile.

Plagg spit out the mouthwash he was sloshing in his mouth. "She shoved it in my mouth."

Adrien rolled his eyes, continuing his smile. "And It didn't kill you."

Plagg grumbled. "Are you ready for school yet?"

Adrien placed the comb on the counter and gave himself another look over. He smiled and finger gunned the mirror. "Looking good Agreste."

Plagg rolled his eyes.

A few moments later, Adrien closed his bedroom door behind him and began to walk to the door to the limo for school.

"Ah, Adrien." A voice caught his attention. "Off to school?"

He looked behind him and saw Mr. Bianchi leaning on a column sipping on a glass of wine.

Adrien's eyes darted around the room. "Yes sir." He was polite.

The man gave him a vile smile. "Have a good day."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Um…" He shrugged. "Thanks."

He then continued on his way and climbed into the limo waiting for him. something was off. He shrugged and sighed as he sat his bag down and grabbed the apple the gorilla was offering to him. "Thanks." He smiled at his body guard and took a bite.

The limo rolled up to the school. Adrien stepped out and tossed his apple core into a nearby trash can as the screams of fangirls came to his ears. He rolled his eyes and put on his best fake smile. His run-in with his father's rival still had him concerned… until he noticed the fangirls weren't running _him_ over.

There he was, Lucas! Smiling, signing autographs, posing for pictures and… walking to the school.

"Lucas!" Adrien ran to catch up to him.

Lucas gazed back and gave the blonde a wicked smile. "Adrien."

"What are you doing here?" Adrien scowled.

Lucas looked around puzzled. "Did I steal your fans?" He chuckled. Adrien rolled his eyes and shrugged signaling he didn't care. Lucas shrugged. "Pa-pa thought it in my best interest I attend school." He looked around. "Do you go here?" He licked his lips. "Does your little designer friend go here too?"

Adrien grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Even think about touching Marinette and I will personally send you to the nurse." He warned.

Lucas put his hands up in the air. "Wouldn't dream of it." He licked his lips again. "Unless she wants me to."

Adrien let go and rolled his eyes. "Didn't you learn anything from yesterday?"

The fangirls that had gathered were drooling over the sudden change in Adrien's demeanor.

"Adrien's so bad." One girl swooned.

"He looked like he was about to kill Lucas." Another sighed dreamily.

"Who's Marinette?" Another asked.

"Hey girl!" Alya's voice came to Adrien's ears.

He smiled and turned around. Alya could only be talking to one person. His princess.

Marinette smiled as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Speaking of her hair, she left it down! It was down and the wind was blowing it gently to the side and a little bit in her face. She wore a light pink blouse that had the sleeves cut off to show her muscles. A white skirt with a soft pink ribbon that matched her blouse for a belt covered her lower half with a pair of light pink leggings that went down just past her knees, and her normal pink flats and purse to complete the look.

"Hey Alya." She waved.

Lucas licked his lips and slithered over to the girls before Adrien even knew he noticed her. He was too busy thinking to himself that he was the luckiest guy in the world.

"Mia Bella." Lucas waved.

Alya raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

Marinette groaned. "What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Your beauty called to me."

Marinette rolled her eyes as she walked past him. "Lose that number."

Alya joined her on the stairs. "You know that creep?"

Marinette groaned again. "Unfortunately." She sighed. "He's a model that works with Adrien."

"Morning ladies." Adrien gave them a small bow.

Alya giggled. "Someone had extra gentleman o's this morning."

"More like flirty o's." Marinette smiled and spoke under her breath.

He came back up and gave her a wink. "I only flirt with you Princess."

Marinette blushed profusely.

He gave a light chuckle. "Too much?"

She shook her head. "I'm just not used to it yet."

He nodded. "Sorry, I'll dial it down."

Alya looked between them and raised an eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"

Marinette and Adrien chuckled a little. He scratched the back of his head while she fiddled with her purse strap. Both blushing profusely. "We started dating." They explained.

Alya gave them a smirk and crossed her arms. "Well, it's about time." She then looked around. "Where's Nino, he owes me money."

Adrien blinked for a second. "What, why?"

Marinette paled. "You two bet on us?"

Alya nodded.

Lucas slithered next to Marinette. "Perhaps you can give me a tour Mia Bella."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Lucas smiled wide. "I go here now."

Adrien put a hand on Lucas' shoulder. "You ladies go on to class. **_I'LL_** show Lucas around." He smiled at the girls and then scowled at Lucas. "And take you to your own class." He growled under his breath.

"Down Kitty." Lucas put his hands in the air and chuckled.

Adrien grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

Sunlight poured into Mr. Agreste's office as he sifted through the pictures from the previous day's photoshoot. He sighed as he sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples. He couldn't use any of the pictures.

Mr. Bianchi walked in with a smug smile that oozed over his entire body. His smugness only furthered Mr. Agreste's irritation.

"What do you want Maxwell?" Mr. Agreste groaned.

Mr. Bianchi hummed as he held up a picture of his own son from the day before. "My son is a sexy beast no?"

Mr. Agreste rolled his eyes, but a small smile graced his face. "But my son got the girl." He held up a picture of his own son and his quite possible future daughter-in-law in a lover's embrace. He half chuckled as he set the photo back down. "And my son can sell anything with his clothes on."

Mr. Bianchi huffed as he stuffed the picture into his suit. "My son is the better lover."

Mr. Agreste rolled his eyes again. "The boys are 15." He rubbed his temples again. "What kind of example are you setting for Lucas by letting his hormones run wild?" He groaned. "He's just like you when we were their age."

Mr. Bianchi shrugged. "And Adrien is just like you, even if you can't see it."

Mr. Agreste gave his old rival a sly smile. "Actually, Adrien is just like his mother."

"No," Mr. Bianchi matched his expression. "He's just like you."

Adrien grumbled under his breath as Lucas flirted with every girl they came across. Finally, they came to Adrien's class room. A smile graced his face as he turned back to his rival. "Think you'll be able to find your room on your own? The bell is about to ring."

Lucas looked down at his schedule and looked up at the door. "This is my room." He showed his blonde companion the paper. "Says so right here."

Adrien's eye twitched as they both walked into the room. He took his seat next to his best friend and laid his head on the desk.

Nino raised an eyebrow. "Bro, you ok? Who's the new guy? Your cousin?"

Adrien glanced up at him. "Please don't put me and Lucas in the same category. No, we're not related." He put his head back down. "Today started out so great… what did I do to deserve this torture?"

Lucas smiled as he looked over the class to try to find a seat. He slid next to Marinette before Alya could sit down. "Nice to see you again Mia Bella."

"Ugh." Marinette rolled her eyes. "You don't give up do you?"

Lucas shrugged as his smile beamed.

"I have a boyfriend." She crossed her arms. "Now find another seat. My best friend sits there."

Alya had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot. "There's a seat up there." She pointed to the back of the room next to the other new student named Lila. "Why don't you go flirt with that girl?"

Lucas glanced up and looked Lila over. He then looked back at Alya. "Not my type."

Adrien scoffed. "And here I thought every girl was your type."

Lucas smiled again and shrugged. "Not true, I do have a type." He wiggled his eyebrows at Marinette.

She audibly gaged and turned her attention to the chalk board as the teacher was writing on it.

Adrien rolled his eyes and held his tongue so he wouldn't say the insult he was thinking of.

"and then I said I would never be caught dead in plaid." Chloe Bourgeois walked in with her best friend and minion Sabrina.

"Plaid is so last season." Sabrina nodded.

"Even last season I wouldn't be caught dead in it." Chloe rolled her eyes. She then plastered on a smile and blew Adrien a kiss. He dodged. "Good morning Adri-kins." She winked.

He rolled his eyes. "Hi Chloe."

Lucas smiled wide as he looked Chloe over. "Molto bella." (Very nice.) He then looked back at Marinette. An idea formed in his head as he grabbed her arm and dragged her down the stairs so she stood next to Chloe.

"Get your hand off me!" She broke free from his grasp.

"Who are you?" Chloe crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Lucas.

He gave her a little bow. "Lucas Bianchi." He introduced himself. "facciamo una cosa a tre." (Let's have a three way.)

"Huh?" Both Chloe and Marinette didn't understand him.

Adrien was a blur as he got in between Lucas and the girls. Fire raged in his eyes as he growled under his breath. "Touch them and die!"

The entire class gasped.

"Adrien Agreste!" The teacher barked.

"B-but Ma'am!" He turned to her, trying to defend himself. He sighed. "You don't speak Italian, do you?"

"No… why? What did Mr. Bianchi say?" The teacher was confused.

Adrien gulped. "He asked if Marinette and Chloe want a three way with him."

The entire class gasped again.

Lucas chuckled. "Guilty."

The entire class might have as well opened a window because there was no air left in the room from all the gasping.

"Oh hell no!" Both girls yelled.

The smile on Lucas's face faded. "Rejected by two girls?"

Adrien sighed. "You're not gonna get akumatized again are you?" He rubbed his temples.

Lucas shook his head. "No." He then smiled again. "I'll just have to sweep you ladies off your feet's."

Both girls rolled their eyes. "I don't think so."

Adrien and Lucas sighed as they walked out of the principal's office.

"You know it was your fault we got in trouble." Adrien crossed his arms. "I was only translating."

"Stuff some cat nip in it super hero." Lucas rolled his eyes.

Adrien grumbled under his breath. His phone then began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and gazed at who was calling him. "Hi Nathalie." He gave a bemused smile to no one in particular. He listened intently as his father's assistant spoke. He raised an eyebrow. "The entire shoot?" He asked. "Oh…" He blushed. "Yeah, that makes sense." He scratched the back of his head. "I'll tell Marinette…" He paused. "She is going to model with me again… right?"

"Thanks Nathalie, see you later." He smiled wide as he ended the call. He pumped his fist into the air as soon as he knew she hung up. "Yes."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "What are you so happy about Gatto?"

A tail and ears might as well have manifested on the blonde boy, as well as some whiskers, as he snickered. He then put a hand to his chin as if he were imitating his favorite anime character. "Oh, just that Marinette's and mine kiss yesterday was so passionate, we have to redo the entire shoot." He gave a sly smile and wiggled his eyebrows at his hazel eyed companion.

"Eh?" Lucas blinked and tilted his head.

Adrien smiled wickedly. "My father wants more pictures of me and _my_ girlfriend."

Lucas' eye twitched. A smug smile then graced his face as he arched an eyebrow. "You do realize I could be re-akumatized. Right?"

Adrien growled under his breath. "No, you will not."

Lucas then crossed his arms and shrugged. "You are Gatto Nero, why do you not date Coccinella (Ladybug)?"

"Uh…" Adrien had to think fast. Maybe Lucas knowing his secret wasn't the best idea. Unfortunately, nothing was coming to him. "Um…"

Lucas continued to smile. "Yes, you date Coccinella, and I can have Margarite."

"Her name is Marinette!" Adrien scowled. "And not in a million years!" He smiled. "Besides, she doesn't even like you."

Lucas shrugged. "Then the blonde one then?"

"Chloe?" Adrien raised an eyebrow. "I don't think she likes you either."

Lucas gave him a vile smile. "So that's Chloe, I do not know why but growing up I assumed Chloe looked like a pig."

Adrien shrugged. "No, she just wears too much make up and is really bossy."

"So, you are not interested?" A plan was forming in Lucas' mind.

Adrien sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew what Lucas was thinking about. He knew him all too well. "I may not be interested in Chloe, but I won't stand by and let you hurt her." He then rolled his eyes. "She doesn't even like you."

Lucas chuckled. "She will, they all do." He headed back to class.

Adrien grumbled and groaned. "I have to protect Chloe now?" He sighed. "This is not how I wanted to spend my Monday." He made his way back to class as well.

Gabriel and Maxwell stood listening to the photographer. Gabriel was bored and had better things he could be doing with his time. Maxwell on the other hand was taking in the view of the adult female models.

Gabriel noticed. "Grow up. We're professional designers." He whispered to his rival.

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself a little." Maxwell winked and the models giggled.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "They're half your age."

"They're legal." Maxwell shrugged.

Gabriel threw up a little in his mouth, but swallowed it before anyone noticed.

"I said leave me alone!" A young girl's voice came to Gabriel's ears. He looked over and spotted a younger version of himself, a younger version of Maxwell and… a younger version of his late wife slap the young Maxwell across the face. He rubbed his eyes and the teenagers became Adrien, Lucas and Marinette.

Marinette stormed off to the dressing rooms, dragging Adrien behind her. Although, the smile he had on his face conveyed he didn't mind.

Lucas on the other hand rubbed the spot on his face he was struck. A goofy smile surfaced. "What a woman." He sighed.

Gabriel shook his head.

Maxwell sighed. "Remember when we were that young?" He smiled. "Annalise used to strike me like that all the time."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't leave her alone…"

Maxwell dreamily sighed. "She and I would have made such beautiful babies."

"She picked me! She married me!" Gabriel almost shouted. He then collected himself and cleared his throat. "And she was Adrien's mother."

Maxwell chuckled. "It seems our boys also have similar taste in women as well."

Gabriel rolled his eyes again. A smile then graced his face. "It also seems that history is repeating itself."

Maxwell titled his head. "What do you mean?"

Gabriel smiled and shrugged. "It seems Miss Dupain-Cheng has already made up her mind on our sons."

Maxwell smiled and shrugged. "It's not over until fat lady sings."

Gabriel rolled his eyes again. "Lucas should just move on like you did. After all, you two aren't going to be in Paris long."

Maxwell chuckled. "I enrolled my son in school."

Gabriel paled. "You did what?"

Maxwell shrugged. "Adrien looked so happy to talk about school and his school friends, I decided Lucas needs to be around more people his own age. Make more friends. Like Adrien."

Gabriel's eye twitched. "Wasn't he fine being homeschooled?"

"Wasn't Adrien?" Maxwell wiggled his eyebrows with a smile.

Gabriel rubbed his eyes for the fifth time during the shoot.

 _He gulped as he loosened his tie around his neck. His large glasses fell down his nose as he gazed at a beautiful girl with soft blonde hair and piercing green eyes. "Annalise." He drooled._

 _She looked up from the poem she was writing and smiled at him. "Oh, hello Gabriel." She waved._

 _"H-Hi." He waved back, blushed and hid a bouquet of roses behind his back. He then walked up to her and sat beside her._

 _She sat up on the bench she was sitting on and continued her poem. She tapped her pencil to her mouth in thought, but soon came to the words she was looking for and jotted them down._

 _She sighed happily as she looked back up at him. "So what's up?"_

 _He blushed even more. "I…I…" He pulled the roses from behind his back._

 _She gasped and smiled warmly. "Are these for me?"_

 _He nodded._

 _She accepted them and gave them a sniff. "They're lovely, thank you."_

 _He smiled goofily as he watched her smell the flowers._

 _"Annalise!" A male voice came to their ears._

 _She groaned as she looked up. "Hi Maxwell."_

 _A slender, hazel eyed, boy with unruly black curly hair gave her a slimy smile. "Ciao Annalize, lasciamo questo perdente e dipingiamo la città." (Hello Annalise, let's leave this loser and paint the town.) He wiggled his eyebrows._

 _She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Maxwell…" She crossed her arms. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested in you and to leave me alone?"_

 _"Have my babies." Maxwell smiled and undressed her with his eyes._

 _"Oh hell no!" She grabbed Gabriel by the arm. "Come on Gabriel!" She began to walk away with Gabriel firmly in her grasp._

"Get away from me!" Marinette's voice brought the older Agreste back to the present. Lucas had managed to weasel his way into the shoot and tried to put his hands on her. She had kicked him in the family jewels with her high heels.

Lucas doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. Gabriel gave a small smile that he made sure no one saw. That should teach that nuisance of a child to keep his hands to himself. A lesson Maxwell never seemed to learn. Bianchi men were so stubborn and hard headed… Pig headed... womanizers.

He swore if Adrien ever acted like that then he would, would… well he didn't know what he'd do because Adrien didn't act like that. His son was the perfect gentleman. Respectful, polite… the only times he ever back talked was when he felt something was unfair or he really wanted to do something… like go to school.

Overall, Gabriel was proud of his son. A well behaved, mannered, functioning member of society. Unlike Lucas.

Marinette had retreated to the dressing room after the photographer called a five-minute break. Adrien had fallowed her apologizing for Lucas' behaver, because Lucas was sure as hell not going to apologize for his actions.

Maxwell rubbed his son's back. "Si arrenderà." (She'll come around.)

Hearing this lit a fire under Gabriel. "Why would Miss Dupain-Cheng fall for a philanderer? She seems to have a good head on her shoulders. She knows what's a bad idea when she sees one. How can you stand there and let your son act like this, oh because you act like that! He gets it from you! No discipline, no consequences."

Maxwell stood up and cleared his throat. "How I raise my child is my business. You raise your son your way and I'll raise mine my way. Yes?" He smiled.

"I have your ex-wife on speed dial." Gabriel warned in a monotone voice as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket.

"Don't bring Lilianna into this." Maxwell backed away from Gabriel's face.

Gabriel gave a small vile smile. "I'm surprised you still remember her name."

Maxwell shrugged. "We were married for a while. The divorce is burned into my memory."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Didn't you cheat on her?"

Maxwell shrugged again. "So many beautiful women, so little time." He smiled.

Gabriel rolled his eyes once more.

"I love French girls." Lucas managed to stand up. "They have a certain, how you say, je ne sais quoi."

Adrien walked up next to his father with his hands in his pockets. "Well Marinette's not coming out of the dressing room until Lucas and his dad leave. She doesn't feel safe around them."

Something then occurred to Gabriel. "Why are you two here in the first place? Just to annoy us?"

Lucas shrugged. "I go where Matilda goes."

Adrien sighed as he smacked his forehead. "I'm done correcting you."

Marinette tapped a finger to her puffed out cheek as she sat at a vanity in the dressing room. Ok, she was being a little bit of a diva, but this was the second time Lucas tried to force himself onto her. Did he not learn the first time? She sighed and laid her head down on the wood to gaze at Tikki whom was finishing a cookie she had been nibbling on.

"Did I over react?" Marinette asked her tiny companion.

"I would have kicked Lucas' butt too." Tikki nodded.

Marinette gave her a small smile. "It was his junk…" Her smile faded as she sat up and crossed her arms. "Serves him right for kicking Adrien in the junk twice yesterday."

"What goes around comes around, but…" Tikki popped the last crumb into her mouth. "Sometimes you need to leave stuff to karma and not take matters into your own hands… remember the Lila incident?"

Marinette quivered. "Don't remind me." She then pouted. "But what was I supposed to do about Lucas. Sure, Volpina was my fault and could have been avoided, but Lucas put his hands on me. I had to protect myself."

"Just be mindful of your actions… and yes, you did need to protect yourself." Tikki nodded again.

A knock at the door startled them both. "It's me." Adrien's voice came from the other side of the door. "Father had Gorilla escort Mr. Bianchi and Lucas out of the building. It's safe now."

"Thanks kitty." Marinette smiled. She then stood up and smoothed out her dress. "Let's finish this shoot… these heels are killing me."

Lucas limped as his father walked in front of him down the street to their hotel.

"Just to spite Gabriel, we should get a house here." Maxwell put his hands behind his back. "Set up shop here in Paris."

Lucas gave a small smirk. "I do like the French girls."

Maxwell's smile faded. "How dare that brat reject you and hurt you. And how dare Gabriel allow it. If I ran the shoot… she would be in your arms, not Adrien's."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Um… Pa Pa…" He was cut off by the sight of a purple butterfly coming right for them. "Pa Pa!" The butterfly landed on Maxwell's old wedding ring that he never bothered to remove after the divorce.

A butterfly outline hovered over Maxwell's eyes. Lucas couldn't hear what was going on, but he knew Hawkmoth was talking to his father like he did the day before.

Maxwell smiled vilely. "Things will go my way from now on." A black mist covered him.

Lucas didn't stay long enough to see what he looked like as an akuma, because he hit the sidewalk running to get Adrien. But, he didn't get very far before a monarch butterfly flew into his back and a bubble formed around him trapping him inside. Sleep over came him as he felt the bubble be tugged by a thread as something he couldn't make out zoomed past him.

"And we are done." The photographer smiled.

Adrien let his shoulders slack and sighed in relief, but continued to hold Marinette's hand as he gazed at her lovingly. "You did pretty good for your first real shoot."

She rolled her eyes, smiled, and stuck out her tongue at him prompting him to chuckle. She gave a light giggle as well.

"I was being serious Princess." He rolled his own eyes.

She blushed profusely. "Your dad is standing right there and can hear us."

He shrugged as he let go of her hand but then put his arm over her shoulder. He then led her over to his father. "Father, I would like to officially introduce you to my girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Gabriel gave a small snort and smile at his son's silliness. "Nice to meet you Miss Dupain-Cheng. I hope you and my son will be happy together."

She blushed even more. She could have sworn she was about to faint. Her crush, partner, best friend, boyfriend… whatever he was, just told his dad, her idol, they were dating… and he approved! She was feeling dizzy, everything was happening too fast for her to keep up with.

"Mother would have loved you." Adrien kissed her cheek and wrapped his other arm over her bust to pull her into a hug.

She sighed. At least being in Adrien's arms felt right and it calmed her mental breakdown. She rested her face on his suit covered chest. She breathed a small giggle. "You smell like cherry blossoms." She looked up at his dumbfounded face. "Did you use my body spray when I wasn't looking?"

He gave her a sheepish smile and laugh. "Yes." He blushed as he admitted.

She gave a full-blown giggle. "All that money and you use my body spray." She joked.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't like how most of my cologne smells."

"Fair enough." She pushed him away by a finger to his nose. "But ask first next time."

He gave her a love-sick smile. "Will do."

Gabriel continued to smile as Nathalie grabbed his attention away from the teens before him. He couldn't remember the last time he saw true happiness in his son's eyes. Sure, he was happy to be allowed to go to school, but a twinge of fear in his eyes spoiled his joy in his father's eyes. Fear of not fitting in or making friends.

His mother. Adrien hadn't been truly happy since before Gabriel's late wife's passing.

But now Adrien had Marinette. Gabriel was glad to see her so at ease around him and his son. Such a stark contrast to the week before when she was in his office and he looked over her designs. Such a talented young lady.

"Hey," She giggled as Adrien picked her up and had her going over his shoulder. "Put me down!" She sighed. "Adrien! I need to go change and we have homework!"

"A princess shouldn't have to walk for herself." He chuckled. "Where to?"

She sighed. "You big dork." She crossed her arms. "The dressing room."

He smiled wide and carried her there. When he got to the middle of her dressing room he put her down. He then continued to smile as he sat down on a sofa that was against the wall and had her clothes draped on it.

She crossed her arms. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to change. I'll close my eyes, I promise." He shrugged.

She shook her head. "Um no." She grabbed him by the arm and led him to the door. She then lightly pushed him out and handed him her heels. "You can wait out here Kitty." She gave him a small wave and shut the door.

He gave her a love-sick smile even though he knew she couldn't see it. He then whistled as he walked to his dressing room to change out of the suit he forgot he was wearing.

It was a few moments later when Marinette walked out of her dressing room in her normal clothes and her back pack on her back with Tikki in her purse.

Little did she know she was being watched by golden eyes.

Adrien smiled and kicked himself off the wall he was leaning on while waiting for her. He grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you." He gazed into her eyes.

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "We were separated for like five minutes."

"Five minutes too long." He closed his eyes and puffed out his chest.

She giggled again and lightly pushed him with her body to knock him off balance. "Dork."

He smiled. "You love me though."

She giggled once more and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah. I do."

The golden eyes narrowed as they jumped down from their perch in the shadows.

The teens gasped as they took the stranger in.

A tall man with slicked back black hair, gold eyes, tan skin, a skin tight black body suit with white spots all over and orange wings protruding from his back that flapped on their own.

"I am Monarch." He introduced himself. "And you young lady, are coming with me."

"Um no." She crossed her arms as Adrien stood in-between her and the obvious akuma.

The akuma raised his hand flat to his lips and blew a bit of air into his palm. A butterfly appeared and fly over to her.

"Look out!" Adrien called out as he grabbed her jumped out of the way causing them to slam into the floor.

The butterfly changed direction and landed on her head.

A bubble started to form around her as Adrien tried to pull her away from it, but it closed around her hand as his miraculous slid off his finger and into the bubble with her.

It wasn't long before she passed out.

When she woke up, she jumped up and readied herself to fight. Making sure to keep a tight grip on the miraculous in her hand. But, instead of an akuma, she found herself staring into a pair of familiar luminescent green eyes. Although, it wasn't Adrien.


	5. New Cat in Town

**I'm not dead!** I still have no internet at my house, don't leave my house that often, and hot spotting from my phone is a pain in the butt.

this part is shorter than the rest because i only combined like 2 chapters. the next chapter will be the same way... and then the Lucas epilogue. I'll also post the epilogue separately. does that sound like a plan?

anyway... enjoy the chapter.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 5. New Cat in Town.

Marinette blinked at the green eyes and the girl attached to them. Long curly blonde hair pulled into a side ponytail, fair skin, petite figure, she wore a pair of denim overalls that were short in the legs over a white t-shirt and a pair of black flats.

The girl reminded her of the picture of Adrien's mom she saw on his computer screen. Although, she was rather young.

"Mrs. Agreste?" Marinette whispered.

"Who?" The girl asked. "Is that who you are? You seem really young to be married."

"No, I'm not married." Marinette shook her head. "I just started dating my boyfriend yesterday." She blushed. "His name's Adrien."

The girl smiled cheerfully. "Congratulations."

Marinette titled her head. That was Adrien's smile. This girl had to be related to him.

"I'm Annalise." The girl held out her hand. "What's your name?"

"Marinette." She shook her hand.

"That's a really pretty name." The girl, Annalise, continued to smile. "So, the butterfly guy attacked you too huh?"

Marinette nodded.

Annalise tilted her head. "What cha' got there in your hand?"

Marinette griped the ring tighter and held her hand to her chest. "It's really important and I can't lose it." Adrien would never forgive her if she lost his Miraculous.

A groan alerted the two to another presence.

They looked over and found a black hair boy coming back to consciousness. He staggered to his feet and held his groin the whole time.

Marinette got a better look at him and stormed over to him. She lifted her foot and kicked him in the family jewels again. "You're behind this, aren't you?"

He doubled over in pain and fell to the ground with a yelp.

"Was that necessary?" Annalise asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know him." Marinette crossed her arms.

"Good to see you too Mia Bella." He winked.

"Do you ever quit?" Marinette scowled.

He staggered to his feet. "Not until fat lady sings."

She rolled her eyes. "Then I'll make sure to have a fat lady singing at mine and Adrien's wedding."

He shrugged. "Why do you want to be Gatto Nero's girlfriend when he has Coccinella?"

Her eye twitched. "How about you mind your own business." She huffed. "and I have no idea what you just said." She spoke under her breath.

"Is he bugging you too? I swear Maxwell…" Annalise was cut off.

"Maxwell is my father…" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

Annalise tilted her head. "I know Maxwell is a womanizer, but I didn't know he had a son."

Marinette looked back at her. "Annalise, what year are you from?"

Annalise shrugged. "It's 89 now. Why?"

"Lucas and I are from 2017." Marinette calmly explained, even if she was seconds away from a panic attack.

The ring in her hand began to heat up. "Ouch!" She dropped it and examined her slightly burned palm to see if she needed any ice.

"I got it." Annalise bent down to pick up the ring. A flash of light blinded her for a few seconds as Plagg flew out.

Plagg groaned and stretched, and then looked around. "Hey, where's the kid?"

"We were separated by the akuma." Marinette gulped as Annalise stood back up with the ring in her hand.

"I believe this belongs to you." She tried to hand the ring back.

Plagg glanced at her and his jaw dropped. He zoomed up to her face and smiled. "I know you! You're the spitting image of your older self. What are you 19?"

Annalise raised an eyebrow. "I'm 16. How do you know me?"

Plagg shrugged. "You look 19." He turned back to Marinette. "I assume we've been transported to the past."

Marinette shrugged. "I guess." Her chest began to heave as her breathing shortened. "I don't know!"

"Marinette, calm down. Everything will be just fine." Tikki flew out of her purse. "You'll see."

"I'm dealing with an akuma by myself." Marinette really began to panic.

Annalise looked down at the ring still in her hand. "I don't know what an akuma is, but you guys need to get back to the future where you belong. Maybe I could help." She gave Marinette a reassuring smile.

Marinette sniffled. "I don't know if that's such a great idea."

Plagg shrugged again. "The only help you have is in America and probably still in preschool. Where are we anyway?"

"Paris." Annalise shrugged. "The butterfly guy grabbed me and dragged me here."

Lucas looked around. "Looks like a warehouse to me." He then gave Marinette a wicked smile. "I take it you are Coccinella."

Marinette blinked at him.

"I could be your Gatto Nero." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She looked over to Plagg. "Do you know what he's saying?"

Plagg nodded. "He just figured out you're Ladybug and wants to be Chat Noir."

Marinette gave a silent "Oh". She then turned to Annalise. "On second thought, maybe I should except your help. Do you have any fighting experience?"

Annalise smiled wide. "I'm a black belt in karate and I fence."

"Perfect." Marinette smiled. "Put on the ring and I'm sure Plagg will coach you through the rest." She looked back at Plagg. "Right Plagg."

"As long as you don't shove anymore cookies in my mouth I'll do anything you say Kitten." Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." Marinette scratched the back of her head. "I didn't know."

Annalise put the ring on her right ring finger and looked back up at Plagg after she was surprised it fit. "Now what."

Plagg smiled devilishly. "Say Claws Out."

She shrugged. "Claws out."

"Plagg! You didn't explain anything!" Marinette groaned.

Annalise looked herself over. She couldn't believe her eyes. She felt the mask and looked back over at Marinette. "Now what?"

"Now we find a way out of here." She walked over to the wide-open door. "Why is it always bubbles?" Marinette poked an orange substance that engulfed the warehouse. A memory came to the forefront of her mind and she frowned. "Hindsight's a jerk." She mumbled. She then looked back at Annalise and Lucas. "We're trapped…" She sighed, but smiled shortly after. "But not for long. You say cataclysm and the hand with the ring on it glows and whatever you touch after that is destroyed."

Annalise nodded. Her suit wasn't that different from Adrien's. The ears, tail, and overall design were the same. But, her boots were heels that were thigh high and a short skirt of the same material as the rest of the suit barely covered her butt. Her hair seemed to take a life of its own and decided to go wild. Down and curls flowing in all directions. The mask was the exact same.

Marinette was still in awe of how much Annalise and Adrien looked alike. She wondered if that's why Lucas didn't try to flirt with the blond. She reminded him too much of his rival. Of course, that was just one theory. She noticed the whole day they were at school together the only girls he didn't flirt with weren't originally from France. As if he could tell with just one look. She only knew because they told her they weren't from France. Lila was the one he seemed indifferent to the most. One would think that since they're both Italian that they had the most in common and maybe even spark a relationship, but nope. Within seconds Marinette was transformed too and donning her familiar mask and spots.

"soooo…" Annalise looked down at her hands. "I say cataclysm and my left hand gets all glowy and anything I touch is destroyed? Just double checking."

Marinette nodded. "And you can only touch one thing and after that you have five minutes before you transform back and have to feed Plagg so you can transform again."

"Got it." Annalise nodded. "What does Plagg eat?" She blinked.

"Cheese… I think… I don't know. I just met him yesterday." Marinette shrugged. "He apparently doesn't like cookies. He'll probably tell you."

"Who doesn't like cookies?" Lucas chimed in. He then strode over beside Marinette. "They're sweet, like you Coccinella."

Marinette audibly gagged. "I have a boyfriend!" She almost yelled. "And I know he actually loves me." She mumbled under her breath.

"Cataclysm!" Annalise called out and her right hand began to glow black and green. "Cool." She smiled. She then turned her attention to the bubble around them. "Are you sure this will work Marinette?"

Marinette shrugged. "It's worked before."

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Monarch came in from the other side of the bubble and grabbed the black clad blonde's wrist before she could touch the bubble. He stared up at the teenagers. "This bubble is protecting you three." He explained.

"From what?" Marinette readied herself for a fight.

"Time." Monarch explained. "This bubble is protecting you three from being erased from history."

"Pa Pa fight Hawkmoth! This isn't you." Lucas called out.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Bianchi?" She looked back at Lucas. "Do you know where the akuma is?"

He nodded. "His wedding band." He pointed.

"Why are you doing all this?" Annalise broke free from his hold.

"I'm tired of the Agrestes getting everything they want and us Bianchis getting second pick. I'm rewriting history the way it's supposed to be. No Agrestes!" Monarch laughed.

Marinette gasped. No Agrestes? No Adrien! No her partner with the bad puns! No her kitty! Just when she was getting used to the idea of her partner and crush… boyfriend being one in the same, he's ripped right out from under her. But, what else would change? She had to win this fight.

"And you three are immune from this change as long as you stay in the bubble." Monarch finished.

Marinette gripped her yo-yo and grit her teeth.

Annalise shook her head. "Yeah, you're not doing that." She turned to look back at Marinette. "We're stopping him, right?"

Marinette nodded. "His ring, we need to get it off and break it."

Annalise nodded. She then kneed Monarch in the gut.

He fell to the ground then looked up and growled. "This is the thanks I get? I'm doing this for you Annalise."

She rolled her eyes. "Even if you erase all the Agrestes, I won't date Maxwell… he creeps me out."

"And I want a restraining order on this one." Marinette pointed her thumb at Lucas.

Lucas crossed his arms. "See if I ever help you again." A smile graced his face. "I probably will, women are my weakness." He drooled as he looked Marinette over in her skin-tight suit. "And you Mia Bella, are a woman!"

She rolled her eyes. "Keep your hands to yourself Creep."

Annalise managed to doge butterfly without touching anything with her right hand. It didn't help she was right handed and her muscles wanted to use that hand to catch herself when she fell. "How does your boyfriend do this without destroying half of Paris?"

Marinette blocked a butterfly by using her spinning yo-yo as a shield to protect herself and Lucas. She noticed how much of a tough time she was having with balance. "Adrien wears the ring on his left hand. Like a wedding band. I have no idea why. But I guess it makes sense now."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Annalise quipped.

"Look out!" Lucas dove into Marinette getting her out of the way of an attack from behind. They landed in a compromising position. He looked down at her and gave her a devilish smile. "Say, how about you forget Adrien and go out with me, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

She gaged as she pushed him off her. "Not in a million years you creep."

"That can be arranged." Monarch smiled. He snapped and the giant bubble around the warehouse lifted up taking the building with it. It wasn't long before the teens were knocked off their feet as the bubble whizzed through the sky into a flash of light.

The girls slid on the floor. Annalise decided to use Cataclysm on a crate to free up her hand and grabbed Marinette while holding onto a pipe. Lucas on the other hand slid into a pile of boxes. At least he was out of the way.

The giant bubble exited the light and slammed down onto the ground.

"Welcome to a million years into the future." Monarch smiled.

Marinette and Annalise picked themselves up out of a bunch of boxes. Both a bit bruised, but overall fine. Luckily, they landed in a ton of packing peanuts.

"Now you will date my son." Monarch pointed to Marinette.

Marinette glanced at where she last saw Lucas sliding around. He was unconscious and bleeding from the head. She winched. Sure, he was an awful person and an asshole, but he was still an innocent bystander… this time.

She looked back at Monarch and pointed her own finger at him. "What kind of father endangers his own son?"

"A father that will win for a change!" Monarch shouted triumphantly.

A familiar beeping came to her ears as she turned to look at Annalise. She was about to detransform. They had to act fast.

"Lucky Charm!" She threw up her yo-yo. _'Come on Tikki, something useful this time.'_ She remembered yesterday's useless rose. To her surprise a book fell into her arms.

"I don't think it's time to take a reading break." Annalise was confused as Marinette thumbed through it.

Marinette shrugged as she looked around for a plan, but only monarch lit up in red with black spots. She gave a smug smile. "I'm gonna throw the book at him." She then paused and put her palm to her forehead as she shook her head. "The puns are contagious." She then sighed and tossed the book at Monarch.

It hit him square in the head. He then caught it in his arms. "What is this?" He waved the book around.

"A book." Annalise shrugged. "You read it."

Monarch grumbled and flipped through the pages. He then came to the middle and a bright light engulfed him.

A few seconds later he hovered down and his feet touched the ground. He then walked over to and handed the book back to Marinette. The black butterfly came out of his ring and rested on the book. Purple mist covered him and left Maxwell standing before them. "I'm sorry Signorina." He began to cry.

Marinette lifted up a finger and the butterfly flited to her. As soon as it touched her suit, the black faded leaving white in its place. "No more evil doing for you little akuma." She whispered as she let the butterfly fly away. She then looked up at Maxwell. "The only person you have to apologize to is your son." She pointed to Lucas's unconscious body with the book.

He nodded, walked over to his bleeding son and scooped him up off the floor. Tears ran down his face as he cradled his boy.

"What's that book about?" Annalise whispered to Marinette.

"It showed him what he would have lost if he had his way." Marinette flipped the pages. "Well, I guess it's time to set everything back to normal." She closed the book and was about to toss it into the air.

"Wait!" Annalise called out. Marinette looked at her in confusion. Annalise removed the ring causing an early transformation. "This isn't mine." She handed her the ring back. "I believe it's my future son's." She gave her a warm smile.

Marinette nodded and gripped the ring in her hand as she held it to her chest. "It was nice meeting you. I wish we could have met in the future."

"What happens to me in the future… wait, no don't answer that. I don't want to know. I'm happy just knowing I marry that dork Gabriel and we have a son that…" She giggled. "Becomes a super hero. A girl doesn't hear that every day."

"Adrien is one of the sweetest guys I've ever met, although his puns are a little annoying." Marinette giggled too.

Annalise shrugged. "He gets that from Gabriel. He's a bit of a dork."

Marinette nodded. "Good to know."

Annalise gave her a hug as she took a deep breath.

Marinette stepped back, then tossed the book into the air and ladybugs exploded from it. Some picked up Marinette and the others put the warehouse back where it belonged. Lucas was healed, but was still asleep. The ladybugs then picked up Annalise and carried her away. Marinette, Maxwell and Lucas were carried into a portal of some kind.

Just as her feet touched the ground, her transformation wore off and Tikki flew out of her earring. Her flight was a little off and she looked more tired than normal.

"Good *yawn* job *yawn* Marinette." Tikki could barely keep her eyes open.

Marinette opened her purse. "Take it easy Tikki."

Tikki nodded and floated down into the fabric. Marinette looked around to see where the ladybugs had taken her. Her surroundings seemed a tad familiar, but she wasn't sure.

"Wait! No! Marinette!" Adrien's voice caught her off guard.

She smiled as she ran to his voice.


	6. Roommates

last chapter of the original fic, the next update will be the first part of the epilogue. now i just gotta get my butt in gear and write it. i have it started. i really gotta stop watching so much Castle.

I might have to change the rating to M when i add the epilogue. it dives into some major adult themes. drugs, alcohol, suicide... just to name a few. that's why i wanted to post the epilogue separate so the rest of the story can keep the T rating, but, as soon as i post the next chapter, it will be rated M just to be on the safe side. this will only effect search results. it will show up if you look up my name and if you filter for M rated stories on regular searches. sorry for the inconvenience, but i have to obey the rules of the site or get kicked off. and i really don't want that since I've been on here since i was 14. i have no strikes towards me and I'd rather keep it that way. this story has been borderline M (for Lucas and his dad) in the first place... so it's not that much of a problem for me to change the rating.

tell me what ya'll think of the change.

anyway... enjoy the chapter.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 6. Roommates

"Wait! No! Marinette!" Adrien could only watch was his beloved Princess was yanked into a portal of some kind by Monarch; helpless to do anything.

As soon as the portal closed, a rush of tiny ladybugs swept over him, but he didn't notice because his eyes were full of tears and he dropped to the ground on his knees.

"No! No! No! No!" He began to punch the concrete floor to the point where his right knuckles began to bleed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and didn't bother to look up as he brushed her off. "Leave me alone Nathalie."

"I'm not Nathalie." The voice caught him off guard. He looked up and found Marinette smiling back at him.

He stood up and looked at her in utter confusion. "But you just… Monarch… akuma… not that I'm not happy to see you." He pulled her into a hug. "But what happened?" He held her back and gazed into her eyes for an answer.

She shrugged. "Time travel, it's very confusing." She then opened her purse and pulled out his ring. She slid it back onto his finger and Plagg whizzed out, but elected to chill out with Tikki, catch some ZZZ's himself and let the teenagers have their moment. "I met your mom." She smiled wide. "We pretty much became insta best friends."

His smile matched her's as she wiped a tear away from his face. He kissed her hand as he pulled her closer. "Told you she would have loved you."

She giggled. "You're acting like you haven't seen me in a million years." She winked at him.

His eyes widened as his grip on her shoulders tightened. "Is that how long you've been gone!"

She shook her head. "No. I've only been gone a few hours. At first I was in the 80's and then Monarch decided to take something I said literally and flung us into the future."

He raised a confused eyebrow. "And what did you say?"

She shrugged. "That I wouldn't date Lucas in a million years."

"Ah." He nodded. But then panic took over his features. "Lucas didn't touch you or hurt you, did he?... he didn't have his way with you… did he?"

"EW NO!" She gaged. "He did get me out of the way of an attack and tried to flirt with me, but after brushing you off for so long I had no problem shooting him down." She kissed his cheek. "I promise nothing happened between me and Lucas." She giggled. "Besides, your mom was there. She was 16, but still."

"He didn't flirt with her, did he?" He panicked.

"No." She shook her head. "He instantly recognized her when he came to." She then bit her bottom lip as she frowned. "is… is it ok… is it ok if I ask…"

"Breast Cancer." He interjected, knowing exactly what she was asking. "She died of breast cancer." Tears began to fall from his eyes again. "We thought the doctors got it all, but she got sick again and it turned out the they didn't and it came back even stronger. The doctors tried, but they couldn't save her. She was a fighter until the very end." He sobbed and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back, although she knew it didn't help. "And then I thought I lost you too." He cried into her hair.

She squeezed him tighter. "Shush." She soothed. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She almost whispered.

"Sorry." He sniffled and gave a dark chuckle. "I'm not being very manly right now… definitely not being the perfect model…"

She pushed him back by his shoulders and stared into his eyes. "You have every right to be upset!"

He became confused as he wiped the water from his eyes with his sleeve. "You're not embarrassed?"

She blinked at him in confusion. "Why would I be embarrassed? You're only human, you're allowed to be upset… as long as you don't get akumatized."

He gave her a small smile. "Father says I'm not supposed to show too much emotion. He wouldn't even let me cry at mother's funeral, because it was embarrassing."

She gasped. "Adrien!" She cupped his cheek in her hand. "You're allowed to cry. It's ok." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Princess, why are _you_ crying?" He wiped her cheek after a tear ran down.

"Because you aren't." She chuckled as the rest of her tears ran down.

"I cry myself to sleep. Have been for two years." He shook his head.

She sniffled. "You didn't last night."

He smiled wide. "Because I was happy for a change. That, and we talked all night… and I was with you."

She hugged him again. "You dork. Cry when you need to. Don't bottle it up. I won't be embarrassed. I promise."

He smiled, closed his eyes, and hugged her back. "I promise I won't bottle up my emotions when I'm with you."

She sighed. "it's a start. Just promise to be yourself, especially with me."

"I promise." He continued to smile as she rested her head on his chest and laced her fingers with his.

She then frowned as she felt something wet and warm. She held up his hand and stared at the blood. "Kitty!"

He blushed and gave her an awkward smile. "Yes?"

She gave him a scowl. "Why is your hand bleeding?"

He looked away. "I punched the floor." He admitted in a whisper.

"Kitty!" She wined.

He bit his bottom lip as he scratched the back of his head with his good hand. "I was upset."

"That's fine, but hurting yourself solves nothing!" She sighed. "Come on, let's get you patched up." She stood up and held out her hand to help him up.

He sighed and took her hand.

They found a bathroom and a first aid kit. She had his wound cleaned up in no time and wrapped gauze around his knuckles and the rest of his hand to keep it in place. She then lifted his hand and gently kissed the wounded area causing him to blush uncontrollably.

She giggled. "What? I'm kissing it better." She giggled even more as his face turned completely red. "You dork."

He gulped. "You're gonna be the death of me."

She continued to giggle. "So, you can dish it, but you can't take it yourself. I wonder what you'd do if I make a pun."

"Die of happiness." He smiled awkwardly.

She giggled. "Well that's a purr-oblem."

"Marry me." He gave her a love-sick smile.

"Kitten, we've only been dating a day." She raised an eyebrow, but continued to smile.

"But we're soul mates." He defended.

She giggled. "Got me there." She kissed his cheek. "Ok then."

He smiled wide. "You'll marry me?"

She nodded. "When we're old enough." She then pushed him away by the nose. "Till then, no getting me pregnant."

He held her hands. "I wouldn't dare touch you like that until after we're married."

"What if I don't want to wait till then?" She bit her bottom lip as she flirted and placed a hand on his chest moving his over shirt a bit so one side fell off his shoulder.

His face reddened faster than you could say a cat pun. Manga and anime had not prepared him for this. He didn't know what to do.

She removed her hand and stepped back. "But if you're not ready then I won't push the subject." She fixed his shirt. She blushed. "I want our first time to be special and not in a bathroom." She giggled.

"R-right." He gulped. "W-we need c-candles and m-mood m-music."

She giggled as she kissed his cheek. "The candles might be a bit much, but the music might be nice, something jazzy." She held his hand.

Sirens came to their ears. They made their way back to the lobby of the building only to find Gabriel talking to police.

"Father?" Adrien stood beside him as the police walked away.

Gabriel sighed and looked down at his son. "Maxwell is being arrested for reasons I'd rather not say." He grumbled.

Marinette gave a small smile as she gave Adrien's good hand a squeeze.

Adrien smiled as well. "So, this means Lucas is going to go live with his mom back in Italy, right?"

Gabriel sighed again as he rubbed the bridge of his nose pushing up his glasses. "I wish he was, but…"

"Roomies!" Lucas seemingly came out of nowhere and hugged Adrien.

"The police have put Lucas in my custody" Gabriel groaned. "Since Maxwell enrolled Lucas in school and already paid tuition… it only makes sense that he stays here in Paris until the end of the school year."

Adrien scowled up at his father as he pried Lucas off himself.

"Don't give me that look young man. This wasn't my decision." Gabriel crossed his arms.

"They put a travel ban on me." Lucas chuckled. "I can't leave the country without being sent to prison myself. And we both know I won't last in jail five minutes. I'm too pretty."

Adrien groaned. "We're not sharing a room." He crossed his arms.

"We will have to share clothes because the police seized mine. Good thing we are the same size." Lucas winked at Marinette. "Except in underwear of course."

Marinette gave him a devilish smile. "of course, because Adrien is obviously bigger than you." She knew what he was insinuating.

Adrien and Gabriel held their mouths open for a moment out of shock. Gabriel then turned his son around and knelt down to whisper in his ear. "Marry her."

Adrien gave his father a confident smirk. "Got it covered father." He gave him a pat on the shoulder, made his way over to his girlfriend, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Lucas frowned. He then shrugged and continued to smile. "I guess I have to try harder to win you over Mia Bella." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes. She then gave a wicked smirk as she turned to face Adrien and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down. Their lips met as he wrapped his other arm around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss.

Lucas scowled and Gabriel held a small proud smile that only lasted a moment.

The two came up for air and rested their foreheads on the other's while trying to catch their breath. They then looked each other in the eyes and smiled wide as they both let a small laugh escape their lips. He hugged her even more and she rested her head on his chest as he rested his in her hair. Both completely forgot that they weren't alone, but neither cared.

Two months passed; Marinette smiled wide as she carried a present through the Agreste mansion on her way to Adrien's room. The box was small, blue and had a pink ribbon tied into a bow.

"Coccinella!" Lucas looked up from his phone as he came out of the room that he had claimed as his own. "Is that for me?" He noticed the box. "You shouldn't have."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't. it's for my boyfriend, Adrien!" She kept walking and stopped at the door to Adrien's room. She knocked lightly in a pattern on the door to let him know it was her and waited for him to say "come in". She knew better than not to knock. She once walked in on him coming out of the shower, his towel had already been removed and he was air drying. Not that she minded the view, but he still apologized for a full week for being indecent in front of her even though she knew it was her fault. She smiled, such a gentleman.

"Come in!" His voice came from the other side. She frowned. He sounded angry.

She opened the door and watched as he jumped over the sofa and chased Plagg, whom was carrying the tv remote, across the room.

She smiled as a giggle tried to escape her lips. "Hey kitty."

"Hey Princess." He smiled at her and then crashed face first into a wall. He grumbled as he rubbed his nose and peeled himself off the wall.

"What's up?" She closed the door.

"Plagg won't let me have the remote so we could have our movie date. He instead wants to watch a documentary on the history of cheese that's coming on in a few minutes." He explained as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She giggled. "Romantic."

He rolled his eyes. "Traitor."

"Joking." She giggled some more. "We're not really gonna watch the movie anyway." She placed a hand on his chest and fluttered her lasses. "Are we Kitty?" He blushed uncontrollably. She giggled even more. "God! You're such a dork." She kissed his cheek. "I brought you something." She whispered in his ear.

"Y-You did?" He blushed even more.

She nodded and handed him the box. "Papa taught me how to make them last night. These are my best batch yet." She smiled.

His mouth watered as he undid the ribbon. Her dad teaching her something meant only one thing… SHE BROUGHT HIM SWEETS! He smiled wide as his eyes fell on the colorful pawprint and ladybug shaped cookies.

She continued to smile. "Snickerdoodles with cream cheese icing. I was going to leave them plain, but they looked kinda boring so I iced them."

"Did you say cheese icing?" Plagg dropped the remote on the sofa and zoomed over to her.

Adrien popped a cookie into his mouth. "I'm not sharing Plagg." He licked his lips.

Marinette giggled as she pulled a tin out of her purse and Tikki flew out. "That's why I brought you this." She handed the tin to the little black Kwami.

"Camembert!" Plagg smiled wide.

"These are delicious Princess." Adrien smiled with his mouth covered in icing.

She giggled and grabbed his shirt. She then pulled him down and licked the stray icing off his face causing him to turn completely red. She then let him go and licked her lips. "You had a little icing… everywhere."

"T-Thanks." He would have blushed even more if he could. He then looked down in the box and noticed there was one cookie left. His blush dissipated as an idea formed in his head. He grabbed the cookie and stuck it in his teeth. "Wanna share this one?" He spoke with a mouth full of cookie.

She giggled as she stood on her tip toes. She bit off half the cookie, kissing him in the process, and then returned to her normal height. She sighed after she chewed and swallowed. "The problems with having a tall boyfriend."

His blush came back in full force. "W-what's that?"

"I need a stepping stool just to kiss you." She giggled.

His blush faded as another idea came to mind and he smiled devilishly. He grabbed her legs and held her up. "or I could just pick you up."

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved one arm under her butt and the other held her back so she wouldn't fall.

"Silly kitty." She whispered as their lips met.

They both moaned in tandem as their tongues danced with each other. He then removed his mouth from her's and moved down to her neck, kissing and licking her skin along the way.

"Adrien~" She pleasantly gasped as he gave her a tiny nibble and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Lucas waved from the door frame.

Adrien growled as he let her down. "Yes! Yes, you are interrupting something."

She scowled. "This is what, the fifth time this week?"

"Ever heard of knocking?" He held her hand.

"Do you just like interrupting us?" She rolled her eyes.

"I leave you alone when you have girls over, give us the same courtesy and leave us alone!" He growled a little bit more.

"How else will I prevent you from getting laid?" Lucas shrugged.

Adrien blushed. "That's not… we're not… we were only…"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "What my dork is trying to say is that he and I are waiting till we get married." She shrugged.

"Then I will crash your wedding night." Lucas winked at her.

"You're not even invited to the wedding." Adrien rolled his eyes.

"How do you two even know you're getting married?" Lucas shrugged.

"He proposed." She pointed her thumb at Adrien.

"She said yes." He smiled and pointed his thumb at her.

"I'm thinking a small wedding. Just family and close friends." She smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Whatever makes my lady happy." Adrien raised her hand to his lips and gave her knuckles a light kiss. Her other arm wrapped around his head and brought him down to her level. She kissed his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "He's a terrible lover."

"How would you know?" Adrien snapped. "Still a virgin." He mumbled.

She giggled. "Well then Kitty, I guess I'll just have to train you after you take my virginity." She winked at him.

Adrien blushed and she giggled even more as she kissed his cheek again.

Plagg and Tikki floated next to Lucas.

"I suggest you give up Spaghetti." Plagg chuckled.

Tikki rolled her eyes. "He has a name Plagg."

Plagg shrugged. "I know, but he irritates the kid."

Tikki shrugged. "Alright."

"Oh what do you two know? They won't last. And she will come running to me."

Plagg burst into laughter. Tikki giggled.

"Spaghetti, we've been around for thousands of years." Plagg began to explain.

"You don't know them as well as you think." Tikki slapped her knee as her laughing got worse.

"Besides, I know guys like you. You don't change." Plagg flicked his tail. "You don't respect woman and you also don't keep them around longer than a night. You're a playboy." He chuckled. "and isn't that what landed your dad in jail?"

Lucas blinked. After a moment, he sighed and shrugged. "I guess you are right tiny Gatto." Plagg nodded. "I won't change."

"There's plenty of fish in the sea." Plagg nodded even more.

Lucas slithered over to Marinette, pushed Adrien out of the way and held her hands. "Or, I could just do what Pa-pa did and get you pregnant. Then you will be mine."

She gaged, pulled her hands away from him, and punched him in the stomach. "Keep your pants on and keep your junk away from me." She then turned around and helped Adrien back to his feet. "You ok kitty?"

He brushed himself off. "Yeah I'm…" He paused to think about what he was saying. "I have a booboo." He pouted with a smile.

"Baby." Lucas laughed.

"Where kitten?" She giggled.

"Here." He pointed to his cheek. She smiled and gave him a light kiss as she stood on her tip toes.

"Better?" She hugged him.

"Much." He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"As I was trying to say Spaghetti…" Plagg groaned. "You have no chance with Marinette because she's happy with Adrien. Why would she give up a good solid relationship built on trust and friendship for a playboy?" He flicked his tail. Lucas sighed.

Adrien looked over at Lucas. "you can chase after any girl you want as long as they don't mind, but Marinette is my soul mate." He kissed her head again. She smiled wide and rested her head on his chest.

Lucas rolled his eyes and left the room.

"can I watch my documentary now?" Plagg wined.

"Alright Plagg." Adrien rolled his eyes as he smiled and held Marinette tighter.


End file.
